Dans l'ombre du Démon
by Matirudo-san
Summary: Et si une jeune fille rencontrée en même temps que Lucy au même endroit rejoignait Fairy Tail, elle aussi ? Que se passerait-il ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle chamboule le destin déjà tracé des Mages ? Qui sait ? Car dans l'ombre du Démon, rien n'est prévisible ... Venez (re)découvrir l'histoire de ces Mages ! [Grey x Oc] En cours !
1. L'aube d'une nouvelle aventure !

Hey !

Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction ! Je préviens, je suis une auteure débutante /!\ Du coup la qualité ne sera peut-être pas au rendez-vous, et je risque (sans doute) de faire un Mary/Gary Sue. Si il y a un truc à corriger, vous me le dites hein, surtout ! T^T

Tout d'abord, petite fiche d'identité (ça sert toujours :p)

 **Titre :** Dans l'ombre du Démon

 **Pairing :** Grey x Oc (A toutes les fans de Gruvia, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît T-T)

 **Résumé :** Et si une jeune fille rencontrée en même temps que Lucy au même endroit rejoignait Fairy Tail, elle aussi ? Que se passerait-il ? Venez le découvrir ici et maintenant !

 **Message de l'auteure :** Merci d'être venu(e) ici, pour découvrir ma fiction ! Merci merci merci ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :p Ayant des petits problèmes de ponctualité, je ne vous garantis pas que la suite sera dispo' demain, mais prochainement (lisez quand même hein T-T)

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et tous ses personnages ainsi que son univers appartient à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'Oc (vous découvrirez son nom plus bas :p) est à moi :3

 **Petites informations :**

\- Je ne suivrais pas vraiment l'anime, ni le manga. Comment expliquer … Déjà, je sauterais sans doute les Arc Filler (la Clé du Ciel Étoilé, la Rébellion des Esprits, ect …) parce que c'est assez dur à écrire ^^' Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour rédiger des chapitres qui vont vous plaire :D

\- Pour le départ, je vais faire un chapitre pour un épisode puis je contracterais les deux, donc il se peut que je ne note pas tous les dialogues ^^

Bon, j'ai tout fini ! J'espère que vous êtes pas déjà partis hein !

~ Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

L'air frais de la nuit parcourait son visage. Emmitouflée dans une couverture, une jeune femme observait les étoiles.

 _« Et là, tu vois, c'est l'Archer »_

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, surtout pas ! Elle se cala contre les tuiles d'argile et ferma doucement les yeux. Alors, sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune, elle entra dans le royaume du sommeil.

~ x ~

« Happyyyyyyyy ! Au secoouuurs ! cria quelqu'un.

Doublés du sifflement particulièrement fort qui annonçait le départ d'un train, ces mots réveillèrent l'endormie. Elle se redressa brusquement, dans un sursaut, et fit tomber maladroitement l'épaisse pièce de laine qui la recouvrait.

\- Natsuuu ! Je vois plus rien, viens m'aider ! » hurla une autre voix.

« Aie, songea-elle, moi qui voulait être discrète ! »

Agilement, elle descendit du toit sur lequel elle était perchée et récupéra sa couverture, qui avait chuté sur … un chat ?

« Ah, merci Nats… madame ! fit-il

\- De rien ! répondit-la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle lui caressa la tête et se retourna pour partir mais le chat l'apostropha :

\- Dis, tu veux pas rester avec moi ? Juste le temps que Natsu revienne !

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

\- Hmm, d'accord !

\- Au fait, moi c'est Happy ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda le chat.

\- Lacie … murmura-elle.

Voyant que Lacie n'était pas très encline à discuter, Happy ne posa pas plus de questions. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, un gargouillement retentit et Lacie demanda au jeune chat :

\- Dis-moi, tu as faim ?

Happy baissa les yeux et avoua :

\- Oui, un peu. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, suis-moi ! Je vais t'acheter du poisson tous les chats aiment ça non ? annonça-elle en lui caressant la tête, souriante.

\- Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup Lacie !

Ils se levèrent du banc où ils étaient assis et allèrent au marché. Là-bas, passant devant le stand d'un marin, Happy se mit à baver devant son étalage. Lacie le remarqua et demanda au pêcheur si elle pouvait avoir un de ses poissons. Le marin, un homme moustachu d'une quarantaine d'années, lui sourit, et lui demanda lequel elle désirait. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son nouvel ami, ce dernier lorgnait particulièrement sur un spécimen aux écailles d'un bleu vif. Elle désigna celui-ci au marchand, qui le tendit à Happy tandis que la jeune femme sortait une maigre bourse de cuir usé.

\- Ce sera 1 000 jewels ma p'tite dame.

Lacie grimaça. C'était la moitié de ce qu'elle possédait. A regret, elle tendit les pièces au marin qui les saisit et la remercia.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir !

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous ne me reverrez jamais ! C'est bien trop cher ! » songea-elle

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, non loin de là, et Happy croqua dans le poisson avec délice. Il s'empressa de le terminer, sous le sourire bienveillant de la jeune femme.

\- Mmhh, c'était trop bon ! s'exclama Happy, ravi.

\- Je suis contente, dans ce cas ! sourit Lacie. Viens, ton ami ne va pas tarder à arriver, il est temps d'aller le chercher.

\- Oui ! fit le chat.

Lacie le prit dans ses bras et ils retournèrent vers la gare. Au moment où ils franchirent la porte, le sifflement du train se fit de nouveau entendre. A l'une des fenêtres se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement roses et au teint vert.

\- C'est lui ! dit Happy en le désignant de la patte.

Lacie et le jeune chat aidèrent le jeune malade à sortir du train. Ce dernier les remercia avant de s'adresser à Happy :

\- T'en as mis du temps ! Il est sans doute déjà parti ! le réprimanda-il

\- Du calme ! Il ne va pas partir comme ça, je l'aurais vu sinon ! C'est même pas ma faute en plus, un truc est tombé sur mes yeux : j'y voyais plus rien. se défendit le chat

La colère du jeune homme s'apaisa. Soudain, son nez capta une odeur qui lui était inconnue, et qu'il trouvait intéressante. Il se tourna vers d'où elle provenait et trouva sa source. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui se tenait derrière Happy depuis un moment. Il demanda à ce dernier :

\- Dis-moi Happy …

\- Oui ? répondit le concerné.

\- C'est qui cette fille derrière toi ? fit-il en désignant Lacie.

\- Va lui demander, si tu veux tant savoir ! pouffa le chat

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir désespéré et alla vers la jeune femme. Il lui demanda :

\- Qui tu es toi ?

Elle rougit et s'inclina, faisant au passage voler ses longs cheveux blancs, avant de répondre :

\- Je … je m'appelle Lacie. Enchantée.

Il lui sourit et fit joyeusement :

\- Moi c'est Natsu, et je sens qu'on va être amis : ton odeur me plaît !

Happy lui cria :

\- Natsu vite ! Si les infos sont vraies, tu vas pouvoir revoir Ignir !

\- Je sais Happy … Mais tu es sûr que ce Salamender c'est Ignir ? lui demanda Natsu

\- Il y a de fortes chances : c'est le seul Dragon de Feu que je connaisse ! répliqua Happy avec un sourire.

Natsu se tourna de nouveau vers Lacie et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux venir avec nous ? Comme ça je te le présente.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et il déclara :

\- Yosh ! Allons-y !

Natsu prit Lacie par la main et ils partirent en courant. Ils se dirigeaient vers la place centrale car la jeune femme leur avait dit que s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un, ce dernier se trouverait sans doute dans un endroit avec du monde. Au loin, ils entendirent des cris féminins :

\- Oh regarde, c'est le célèbre Salamender !

\- Il est tout feu tout flamme !

Natsu et Happy se regardèrent avant de foncer vers d'où provenaient les voix. Lacie, que Natsu avait lâché dans la précipitation, les suivait avec peine. Le jeune homme et son chat arrivèrent devant un attroupement de femmes rassemblées autour d'un homme. Auprès de ce dernier se trouvait une jeune femme blonde en train de lui faire du charme, visiblement amoureuse car des cœurs étaient visibles dans ses yeux. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les filles, de grands sourires sur les visages. Sourires qui disparurent en voyant l'homme. Natsu s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

\- Euh, t'es qui toi au juste ?

L'homme le regarda étonné avant de lever une main portant deux bagues au-dessus de sa tête et de dire :

\- Hmf, je suis le grand Mage Salamender, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Mais Natsu, très déçu, était en train de partir. Des filles en colère se jetèrent sur lui en lui ordonnant d'être plus poli envers Salamender et de s'excuser auprès de lui. Ledit Salamender lui offrit un autographe mais Natsu refusa, ce qui lui valut un séjour parmi les ordures offert par les filles enragées. Salamender déclara devoir quitter les jeunes femmes car il avait quelques affaires à régler au port. Il s'envola sur son tapis de flammes violettes, non sans inviter les filles à une fête.

\- Natsuuuuu ! Happyyyyy ! Vous êtes oùùùù ? cria une jeune femme

Elle accourut en les voyant, toute essoufflée.

\- Pff, vous courez super vite ! continua-elle.

\- Ah, désolé Lacie. fit Happy

\- C'est rien, c'est rien. sourit-elle. Au fait, vous avez trouvé celui que vous cherchiez ? demanda-elle.

A ses mots, le visage de Natsu eut un air déçu.

\- Non … fit-il

Lacie eut un petit sourire navré et mit sa main sur l'épaule de jeune homme.

\- En plus, pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! ajouta le jeune homme

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, ce n'est pas un individu recommandable.

La personne qui venait de parler s'avança. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux chocolat (la même que Natsu avait remarqué). Elle ajouta :

\- Merci au fait !

~ x ~

Natsu et Happy mangeaient … salement. Et encore, salement est un euphémisme ! Ils aspiraient, croquaient, dévoraient, engloutissaient toute la nourriture qui se trouvait à leur portée, sans oublier d'en asperger les alentours par des gouttes de sauce ou des restes immangeables comme des arrêtes de poisson, des trognons de pomme … Lacie et la jeune blonde se tenaient côte à côte. Cette dernière se présenta :

\- Alors moi, c'est Lucy ! Et vous vous êtes Natsu, Happy et Lacie si j'ai bien compris ?

\- C'est ça. confirma l'autre jeune femme.

\- T'es trop sympa en fait. fit Natsu, la bouche pleine.

\- Non non, c'est rien. dit Lucy, légèrement gênée.

\- Au fait Lucy, demanda Lacie, c'était qui ce type dont vous parliez ?

\- Je crois que c'était Salamender, un mage. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il utilisait un charme, c'est-à-dire un sort de séduction. J'étais sous son emprise jusqu'à ce que Natsu et Happy arrivent et m'en libèrent. expliqua-elle.

\- Mais ça fait des années que c'est interdit à la vente non ? fit Lacie, horrifiée.

\- Oui. En tout cas il faut être un sacré pervers pour en faire usage sur des jeunes filles innocentes. ajouta Lucy.

Lucy leur dit qu'elle aussi était une mage et entama un monologue, dans lequel elle leur expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ce titre tant qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint une guilde. Elle les informa de ce qu'était une guilde avant de s'exciter en leur disant qu'elle voulait en rejoindre une tout particulièrement prestigieuse. Devant l'air dépassé de Natsu et Happy, elle pensa qu'elle les ennuyait avec ses histoires de Magie car il ne devait pas y comprendre grand-chose.

\- Mais au fait, ajouta-elle, vous aviez l'air de chercher quelqu'un tout à l'heure ?

\- Ouais, on cherchait Ignir. On est venus parce qu'on avait entendu qu'on pourrait trouver une salamandre ici en ville. Mais, en fin de compte c'était pas lui. expliqua Natsu tout en mangeant une Pizza.

\- Mais tu as bien vu qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une salamandre ! intervint Happy

\- Oui je sais, répondit le jeune homme, mais sur le coup, quand j'ai entendu ça, j'ai directement pensé à Ignir.

Lucy, avec un sentiment mêlant surprise et peur, leur demanda :

\- Je comprends pas, vous cherchez quelqu'un qui ressemble à une salamandre ?

\- Non non, les coupa Lacie. Ignir ce n'est pas un humain, c'est un Dragon !

\- Ouais ! fit Happy. Une grosse salamandre qui crache du feu !

Lucy était légèrement paniquée avant de répliquer :

\- Non mais vous réalisez ce que vous dites ? Vous vous attendiez vraiment à croiser un dragon en ville ?!

Natsu et Happy étaient figés en comprenant leur bêtise. Lucy déposa de l'argent sur la table avant de partir. La serveuse la remercia en lui disant qu'elle espérait la revoir avant de pousser un cri. En effet, Natsu et Happy s'étaient prosternés pour la remercier tandis que Lacie essayait de les faire se relever. Le jeune homme proposa à la blonde l'autographe de Salamender mais cette dernière refusa en partant.

~ x ~

Lacie était aux côtés de Lucy. Sur un banc, les deux regardaient avec envie le Sorcerer Magazine. La jeune blonde lui expliquait :

\- En fait, la guilde que j'aimerais rejoindre s'appelle Fairy Tail. Elle est connue pour avoir des Mages très puissants, et des propositions de travail super alléchantes ! C'est pourquoi j'aimerais la rejoindre, mais malheureusement l'entrée est très sélective …

\- J'imagine … J'aimerais moi aussi rejoindre une Guilde, je suis aussi une Mage tu sais ! On pourrait essayer de la rejoindre toutes les deux, non ? fit Lacie.

\- Bonne idée ! Mais au fait ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher ton visage, tu sais.

\- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? demanda la jeune femme, étonnée.

\- Tes yeux sont tantôt rouges, tantôt verts. Il n'y a qu'un sort qui pourrait faire ceci, expliqua la blonde.

\- Bon, je vais te le révéler … Cette ville n'est pas dangereuse.

Lacie se leva du banc et se mit debout devant Lucy. Elle tendit les bras sur les côtés, formant ainsi une croix avec son corps et s'illumina. Des particules de lumières virent s'enrouler autour d'elle. Un vent fort se leva alors, puis la lumière se dissipa. Le vent cessa aussitôt et Lacie ouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers étaient d'un bleu profond et foncé. Ses traits étaient fins, et ses lèvres semblaient parfaites pour un baiser. Lucy regarda sa tenue. Cette dernière était composée d'une combinaison-short d'un blanc éclatant, serrée à la taille par un ruban bleu. Des escarpins d'un blanc tout aussi pur que le vêtement venaient s'ajouter à la tenue. Celle-ci, pourtant simple, faisait ressortir à la perfection les atouts de la jeune femme. La blonde en face d'elle était émerveillée :

\- Whaou ! Tu es … sublime. Et tu ressembles beaucoup à Mirajane Strauss, de Fairy Tail, c'est incroyable !

Lacie rougit sous les compliments.

\- Me … merci, fit-elle, gênée.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité tu sais ! répondit son amie. Aah, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir un corps comme le tien. Pour toi, le charme auprès des marchands de Magie ça doit marcher !

\- Lucy, je n'achète jamais rien chez ce type de vendeurs …

La blonde la regarda avec une bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mais … quelle Magie utilise-tu dans ce cas ? demanda-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolée … répondit Lacie en prenant un air navré.

\- Bien le bonjour, jeunes demoiselles. fit quelqu'un.

\- Vous ! s'exclama Lucy

\- Qui est-ce, Lucy ? demanda à son tour Lacie.

\- Lacie, ne t'approche pas ! fit la blonde. C'est le Salamender dont je vous ait parlé.

En s'adressant à lui, elle ajouta :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? N'essayez pas de me charmer, je vous ait percé à jour.

\- Oooh, que vois-je ! fit le dénommé Salamender. Une collègue Mage. Je voulais vous inviter toi et ton amie à une petite fête qui aura lieu sur mon navire. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Lacie resta muette. Lucy répondit à sa place :

\- Non, jamais ! Et puis quoi encore, est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à sortir avec tous les ringards de passage ?

\- Et si je te disais que je pourrais faire en sorte que tu entres dans ma Guilde, _Fairy Tail_ ?

Lucy resta bouche bée. Lacie demanda alors :

\- C'est … c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'en parlerais au Maître, soyez-en assurées.

\- Et c'est bien valable pour moi et Lacie ? fit Lucy, un peu sur ses gardes.

\- Mais oui ! En attendant, j'espère vous voir sur mon navire ce soir !

Lucy et Lacie hochèrent la tête et Salamender s'envola sur son tapis de flammes. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis sautèrent de joie.

\- On va aller à Fairy Tail ! fit Lucy.

\- Toutes les deux en plus ! ajouta Lacie.

Elles se rassirent sur le banc en parlant longuement, pour nouer une amitié plus forte. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient ravies. Puis soudain, Lacie se rendit compte de quelque chose.

\- Lucy … Je n'ai pas de tenue pour aller là-bas …

Son amie la regarda avant de lui dire avec un sourire :

\- Viens avec moi, je dois bien avoir une robe pour toi !

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs suivit son amie blonde jusqu'à un petit hôtel où elle logeait. Là elle dénicha deux robes dans sa valise : une longue bordeaux avec un décolleté plutôt généreux et une autre bustier s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse blanche. Évidemment, le choix de Lacie fut rapide. Elle choisit la deuxième sans hésiter. Lucy fut ravie de voir que ses tenues plaisaient, et prit la bordeaux. Elles se coiffèrent mutuellement avant de partir en direction du bateau.

~ x ~

De nombreuses demoiselles se trouvaient sur le pont, mais deux se démarquaient particulièrement par leur beauté à couper le souffle. Aux cheveux respectivement d'or et d'argent, elles discutaient allègrement entre elles, attirant tous les regards. De la jalousie, voilà ce qu'éprouvaient les autres jeunes filles. Pourquoi les avoir invitées alors qu'il aurait pu se contenter de ces deux beautés ? Elles n'en savaient rien. Leur sentiment s'accrut cependant quand un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus vint les voir pour s'entretenir avec elles dans un salon privé. Elles sortirent en faisant taper les talons de leurs escarpins sur le parquet du luxueux bateau. Ce même jeune homme les fit s'asseoir sur un sofa couleur crème, en leur demandant si la fête était à leur goût. Évidemment, il obtint deux réponses positives de leur part.

\- Vous vous appelez donc Lucy et Lacie … Quels doux prénoms ! fit-il.

\- Me … merci, répondit la dénommée Lacie en rougissant.

\- Trinquons sans plus attendre, mesdemoiselles, ajouta l'homme.

Il claqua alors de ses doigts, faisant s'élever doucement de petites bulles de liquide alcoolisé. Il leur susurra :

\- Ouvrez la bouche, mes beautés, et recevez ces perles de nectar qui vous emmèneront lentement vers l'ivresse.

Lucy pensa que c'était horrible et ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur, en fermant. Lacie, quant à elle, l'entrouvrit légèrement, dévoilant le début de dents blanches et saines avant de la refermer aussitôt. Lucy s'en rendit compte et se douta de quelque chose, alors elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et d'un mouvement du bras, elle balaya l'air en envoyant les bulles au loin.

\- Je n'aime pas trop ce petit jeu. fit-elle d'un ton en colère.

\- Tu viens d'utiliser un Sleep il me semble, autrement dit un sort du sommeil. renchérit son amie.

\- Décidément, on ne vous la fait pas à vous. dit Salamender.

\- Il est clair que tu te trompes sur mon compte, et sur celui de Lacie également, lança Lucy. Si nous avons effectivement l'intention d'entrer à Fairy Tail …

\- Aucune de nous ne tient à devenir ta « chose », termina Lacie.

\- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix ! répliqua Salamender.

Il fit un geste et des rideaux s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître des hommes baraqués portant chacun de deux à trois des jeunes femmes présentes à la fête. Toutes étaient endormies. Soudain, Lacie s'effondra elle avait absorbé de la liqueur alors qu'elles discutaient sur le pont. Lucy se précipita vers elle en regardant furieusement Salamender. Celui-ci entama un monologue, en expliquant à la jeune femme encore debout qu'elle était la bienvenue sur son navire, mais que jusqu'à leur arrivée à Bosco, elle allait devoir se tenir tranquille. Lucy paniqua : ils allaient à Bosco ? Alors qu'il devait la présenter aux Mages de Fairy Tail ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Pauvre idiote, tu ne comprends pas que tu es désormais une marchandise ? fit Salamender avec un sourire narquois.

\- Une marchandise ? dit Lucy enragée. C'est ainsi que tu traites les filles sur ton bateau ?

En entendant les autres hommes dire à leur « patron » qu'il avait eu une idée de génie, Lucy enragea :

\- Ordure !

Elle se saisit de ses clés, mais Salamender, aidé d'un lasso de feu violet, s'empara de son trousseau puis, jugeant qu'il n'avait aucune valeur, le jeta par-dessus bord. Lucy était au bord de la crise de larmes. Ce monstre ne respectait rien ! Comment un Mage de Fairy Tail pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de cruauté ?

\- Utiliser la Magie pour s'enrichir et servir sa propre gloire, c'est une insulte à la profession ! cria-elle en pleurs.

Soudain, un grand « BOUM » retentit et le plafond s'effondra. La raison ? Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses venait de faire son apparition !

\- Natsu, super ton entrée ! fit la jeune blonde en séchant ses larmes.

Le dénommé Natsu fut soudainement pris d'un violent mal de mer devant une Lucy plus que choquée.

\- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda quelqu'un.

La jeune blonde leva la tête vers d'où la voix provenait :

\- Happy, c'est toi ? fit-elle étonnée. Ce truand c'est moqué de moi ! Il m'a fait miroiter mots et merveilles pour rien. Mais dis-moi, depuis quand t'as des ailes ? demanda-elle devant une assemblée plus que choquée.

\- Euh, non c'est pas grave ! On en reparlera plus tard ! répondit-il en l'enroulant autour de sa queue et de s'envoler avec elle.

Lucy vit Salamender dire quelque chose, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit.

\- Happy, on ne peut pas laisser Natsu et Lacie ! s'exclama Lucy.

\- Quoi, Lacie était avec toi ? De toute manière je ne peux pas, à trois vous seriez trop lourds ! fit le chat.

De nombreux piliers de flammes violettes se précipitèrent vers eux mais Happy, agile, les évita tous.

\- Il faut sauver Natsu et toutes les autres filles ! cria Lucy au jeune chat.

\- Je ne peux pas Lucy … Mes ailes ont disparu … fit-il d'un air désolé.

Avant même de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent en train de chuter dans l'océan. Au loin, Lucy aperçut le trousseau que Salamender avait jeté un peu plus tôt et nagea vers lui. Lucy invoqua Aquarius afin qu'elle crée une vague qui pourra les ramener elle et le bateau au port. Celle-ci, même en colère à cause de la momentanée perte de sa clé, obéit et ils se retrouvèrent pris dans un énorme typhon d'eau. La vague s'écrasa avec fracas sur la ville. Comme Aquarius avait accompli son travail, elle retourna dans son monde, non sans avoir averti et menacé Lucy. Cette dernière se précipita vers Natsu, qu'elle interpella. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant son air furieux.

\- Alors comme ça tu prétends être un Mage de Fairy Tail ? fit-il, furieux.

\- Ouais et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit Salamender. Réglez-lui son compte les gars.

\- Approche que je te voie de plus près, ajouta Natsu en retirant sa veste.

Deux hommes s'approchaient rapidement de celui aux cheveux roses. Ce dernier les envoya balader avec une main, dévoilant une insigne rouge sur son bras gauche.

\- J'me présente, moi c'est Natsu de Fairy Tail, fit-il avec colère. Et toi je sais pas d'où tu sors mais je t'ai jamais vu.

Salamender comme Lucy étaient sous le choc. La jeune femme reconnut bien l'insigne qu'il avait sur le bras comme étant l'insigne de Fairy Tail.

\- C'est un vrai Mage de Fairy Tail, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Bora ? dit l'un des hommes du dénommé Bora.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répliqua-il.

\- Alors, c'est lui, Bora de Prominance … fit Happy.

\- Je crois qu'il a été banni de sa guilde il y a des années … ajouta quelqu'un dont la voix ne leur était pas inconnue.

\- Lacie ! s'exclama Lucy avec un grand sourire.

Natsu poursuivait avec hargne

\- Entre nous mon vieux, disait-il, que tu sois une petite crapule ou un saint parmi les saints, j'm'en tape complètement. Mais ne salis plus jamais le nom de Fairy Tail !

S'en suivit un combat effréné entre Natsu et Bora. Au bout de nombreuses attaques et de nombreuses maisons détruites, Natsu vainquit Bora. Arriva alors le Conseil, et le jeune Mage de Feu prit Lucy et Lacie par la main en courant. Il leur dit de le suivre, afin qu'elles intègrent sa guilde. Les deux se regardèrent, sourirent, avant de répliquer en cœur :

\- Avec joie !

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D Comme vous l'aurez deviné, Lacie est mon Oc :3

En tout cas, toute remarque (même méchante pour ceux que ça amuse :p) sont acceptées :) Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !

A plus pour un nouveau chapitre :3


	2. Arrivée à Fairy Tail !

Coucou :3

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de « Dans l'ombre du Démon » !

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et tous ses personnages ainsi que son univers appartient à Hiro Mashima. Seule Lacie est à moi !

 **Message de l'auteure :** Je suis super heureuse ! En un chapitre, déjà 3 follows, 4 favorites et 5 reviews, merci beaucoup !

Je remercie donc infiniment **_Denshitoakuma_** , **_Nona Nevaeh_** et **_ysodehaine_** pour leur follow, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Encore merci à **_Denshitoakuma_** , **_Nona Nevaeh_** et **_ysodehaine_** mais aussi à **_AmyKennedy_** pour leur mise en favorite, c'était super de votre part !

Merci aux 5 qui m'ont laissé une review, j'étais super heureuse !

 ** _AmyKennedy_** : Merci de ta review ça m'a fait hy-per plaisir ! Surtout 4h après, c'est hyper rapide, je suis super contente :D Ahah, tant mieux (Et merci (^w^)/ ) Je suis contente que ça te plaise :3 Pour le Mary Sue, ma plus grande crainte *frissonne* J'espère que je ne vais pas en faire T^T La suite ? Eh bien la voilààà !

 ** _Nona Nevaeh_** : Oooh merciii :D Ah tant mieux ! J'espère aussi qu'elle ne le deviendra pas par la suite T^T L'arrivée de Lucy et Lacie ? Elle est là ! La rencontre Lacie/Grey, par contre, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Je pensais faire un coup de foudre mais je pense que je vais laisser faire le temps :o J'en dis pas plus, la suite est là :3

 ** _Cherry_** : Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Merciii beaucoup ! Ahah, elle t'intrigue ? :3 C'est normal ! Mais tu verras, au bout d'une dizaine-vingtaine de chapitres tu la connaitras mieux (si tu lis toujours TuT)

 ** _Ysodehaine_** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite !

 ** _Zerine2000_** : Merci beaucoup ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça soit agréable à lire :D Je suis contente que Lacie te plaise, en effet, si elle n'est pas tête brûlée comme Natsu, elle n'est pas non plus du genre à se soumettre :3 Je l'espère aussi ! La suite est là !

 **Petite information :** Mon rythme de posts est tous les mercredis ! Donc peu importe l'heure, chaque mercredi vous aurez un nouveau chapitre !

Et, comme je l'ai dit à chaque fin de réponse aux reviews : la suite est là !

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Le lendemain, après une nuit de marche effrénée, Lucy, Lacie, Natsu et Happy étaient arrivés devant un imposant bâtiment. Au-dessus d'une arche dorée, entourés de deux fées reliées à un cœur, étaient inscrits les mots « Fairy Tail ».

\- Et voilà ! fit le chat, Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

Les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent un cri d'émerveillement avant de suivre Natsu et Happy qui faisaient une entrée pour le moins … fracassante. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses venait en effet de donner un violent coup de pied à la porte en hurlant :

\- Bien le bonjour, les nazes !

\- Coucou, c'est nous ! ajouta Happy.

Lucy et Lacie les suivaient, époustouflées. Leur rêve allait bientôt se réaliser ! Elles n'en revenaient toujours pas ! Non loin de là, près de l'entrée du bâtiment, un homme aux imposants sourcils et aux longues incisives (qui lui donnaient un air de lapin) apostropha Natsu :

\- J'ai entendu que tu avais encore causé une sacrée pagaille à Hargeon !

… Avant d'être coupé par un coup de pied de la part du Chasseur de Dragon qui lui cria :

\- Espèce d'abruti !

Tandis que Lucy était étonnée et se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça, Lacie rigolait doucement.

\- Tes histoires de salamandres c'était du flan y'avait rien ! poursuivait-il en hurlant.

\- Comment je pouvais le savoir ! J'ai fait que répéter les rumeurs que j'ai entendues, c'est tout ! répliqua l'autre.

\- Alors vérifie tes sources ! continua Natsu.

\- Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? cria le mystérieux homme aux dents de lapin.

Et avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne réalisent qu'elles étaient bel et bien à Fairy Tail, la guilde partie en bagarre générale. Ce fut Natsu qui entama cette dernière, en soulevant une table et en l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce, en même temps que les gens qui y mangeaient.

\- C'est bon Natsu, inutile de t'énerver comme ç…

Happy fut coupé dans sa phrase par une assiette qu'il se prit en plein dans la tête. Tous se battaient désormais. Lucy trouvait ça génial et elle échangea un regard complice avec son amie. Cette dernière, elle aussi, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était réellement à Fairy Tail. Elles souriaient devant la belle pagaille qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Un homme aux cheveux sombres cria :

\- Alors comme ça, Natsu est de retour !

Lucy et Lacie regardèrent celui qui venait de parler et le cœur de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent rata un battement. Il était beau, certes, mais ses vêtements étaient … inexistants. En effet, il était torse nu, laissant apparaître sa musculeuse constitution, et le seul habit qu'il portait était un … caleçon. Cependant, elle fut coupée dans son observation quand elle sentit Lucy lui tirer sur le bras, lui montrant que le mystérieux jeune homme était furieux. En se basant sur ce qu'elles savaient, elles en déduisirent qu'il s'appelait Grey Fullbuster. Selon leurs informations, il était très compétent.

\- Tu vas voir Natsu ! fit-il en se dirigeant vers la baston.

\- Grey, tu es encore en caleçon, souligna une jeune femme.

\- Oh non, ça me reprend ! dit-il.

Celle qui avait parlé se trouvait aux côtés de nombreux tonneaux contenant de l'alcool et le liquide alcoolisé se trouvait également dans un verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle portait un haut de bikini bleu et un pantacourt brun, ainsi que de nombreux bracelets aux poignets et au niveau des biceps. Selon Lacie et Lucy, cette jeune femme était Cana Alperona et pouvait se vanter d'avoir la meilleure descente de tout Fairy Tail.

\- Les hommes d'ici n'ont aucune manière, ils sont désespérants, soupira-elle avant de prendre un tonneau de vin avec ses deux mains, de le porter à sa bouche et de le boire sans aucune gêne, devant le regard ahuri de Lucy.

\- Viens te battre si t'es un homme ! cria Grey.

\- Ouais c'est ça, habille-toi et on en reparlera après, fit Natsu en tentant d'en étrangler un.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de pialler du matin au soir, dit quelqu'un en s'avançant, on dirait des gamins.

Ce dernier était plutôt massif, et possédait des cheveux blancs. Devinant qu'il faisait partie de la fratrie Strauss, Lacie sut qu'il s'agissait d'Elfman. Celui-ci voulut se battre avec eux mais fut envoyé au loin par un coup de poing combiné entre Natsu et Grey.

\- Il est nul en plus, soupira Lucy.

Elle entendit alors de douces paroles venant d'un Mage, et se retourna pour voir un homme en train de minauder avec deux jeunes demoiselles. Ces dernières, flattées, répétaient son prénom et ainsi, Lucy et son amie surent qu'il s'appelait Loki. La jeune blonde ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Un véritable cirque avait lieu dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes nouvelles ? demanda quelqu'un d'une voix douce.

Elles se retournèrent et virent …

\- Whaou c'est Mirajane ! s'extasia Lucy, aux anges. J'en crois pas mes yeux !

Ladite Mirajane sourit. Lacie reconnut la Magicienne qui avait posé dans le Sorcerer Magazine qu'elle avait lu avec Lucy la veille.

\- Il faudrait peut-être songer à les arrêter non ? demanda Lacie.

\- Non, non, répondit la mannequin. Ils sont toujours comme ça, il vaut mieux les laisser termin …

Elfman, auparavant projeté par Natsu et Grey, ne laissa à son tour pas terminer Mirajane en l'écrasant involontairement.

\- On s'amuse comme des petits fous. ajouta-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Lacie se précipita sur elle en essayant de dégager Elfman. Lucy, demanda à la Strauss si elle allait bien. Elle fut alors percutée par Grey. Derrière lui, Natsu exhibait son caleçon comme un trophée.

\- Rends-le-moi ! hurla-il.

Derrière lui, Lucy et Lacie tentaient de se cacher le visage.

\- Ma jolie, fit-il en s'approchant de Lacie, tu ne veux pas me prêter ta culotte ?

Voyant que la jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il s'approcha de Lucy :

\- Et toi dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas me la prêter ?

\- Bas les pattes, pervers ! hurla-elle en l'envoyant au loin.

Toute la guilde continuait de se battre. Cana, exaspérée, sortit une carte et elle s'illumina d'une lueur verte. Grey, mit son poing dans sa main et il une lumière bleue apparut. Elfman, lui aussi, utilisa sa magie et son bras se recouvra de pierre. Loki et Natsu, dont les mains s'enroulaient de feu, utilisèrent eux aussi leur Magie.

Un monstre énorme apparut au-dessus d'eux et hurla :

\- J'en ai assez de vous voir vous battre, bande de crétins !

Lucy et Lacie le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il y eut un grand silence. Mirajane, qui s'était relevée, dit :

\- Tiens, vous étiez là Maître. Je ne vous avait pas vu.

Natsu, ne l'ayant pas vu, croyait qu'il leur faisait peur et s'en vanta, avant de se faire écraser par ledit maître.

\- Hmm, vous êtes nouvelles, je ne vous ai jamais vues. ajouta le mastodonte en voyant Lucy et Lacie.

\- Oui. fit cette dernière en souriant.

D'un coup, le monstre rétrécit pour laisser place à un petit et vieil homme moustachu, habillé comme un lutin.

\- Enchanté de vous connaître. continua le Maître en souriant.

\- Il est tout petit, dit Lucy, étonnée, pourtant tu l'as appelé Maître ?

\- Oui c'est ça, répondit Mirajane, je te présente Makarof, le Maître de Fairy Tail.

Ce dernier sauta pour arriver au premier étage et les réprimanda en leur disant qu'ils étaient incorrigibles. Il leur montra tous les papiers que le Conseil de la Magie lui avait envoyés en leur disant qu'à cause d'eux, ledit Conseil l'avait dans le collimateur. Heureusement pour eux, ajouta-il, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que le Conseil pensait et brûla les papiers. Makarof leur fit un émouvant discours sur la Magie, ravivant et enjouant tous les Mages présents, y compris Lucy et Lacie.

~ x ~

Mirajane appliquait un tampon blanc sur la nuque de Lacie, tandis que Lucy exhibait le rose qu'elle avait sur le dos de la main, acquis peu de temps avant.

\- Et voilà, leur dit Mirajane, à présent, vous êtes membres à part entière de Fairy Tail !

Lucy courut vers Natsu et lui dit, toute joyeuse :

\- Regarde Natsu, j'ai la marque ! Je suis une Mage à part entière de Fairy Tail ! C'est pas génial ça ?

Ce dernier, qui s'en fichait pas mal, lui répondit d'un air blasé :

\- Oui c'est génial, je suis super content pour toi Luigi.

\- Mon nom c'est Lucy d'abord ! cria Lucy qui n'aimait pas que l'on écorche son prénom.

Natsu et Happy étaient devant le tableau des missions, et en cherchaient un qui leur rapporteraient un maximum de joyaux. Lacie, quant à elle, parlait avec une jeune Mage aux cheveux bleus, nommée Reby. Ils entendirent une voix enfantine, qui s'adressa au Maître :

\- Papa n'est pas encore rentré ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Tu me fatigues Roméo, fit le vieil homme en posant son verre de bière sur le bar, ton père est un Mage alors fais-lui confiance et va l'attendre à la maison.

\- Mais il devait être de retour depuis une semaine ! ajouta ledit Roméo.

\- Si je me souviens bien, il devait se rendre au mont Hakobe … annonça Makarof, en réfléchissant.

\- Pourtant c'est pas si loin le mont Hakobe, s'indigna-il, vous pourriez envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche !

\- Ton père est un mage expérimenté, microbe ! répliqua le maître. S'il est incapable de se sortir tout seul d'un mauvais pas, c'est qu'il n'a pas sa place dans notre guilde ! Maintenant, retourne dans les jupes de ta mère.

Il se prit un coup de poing de la part de l'enfant qui, en larmes, partit en courant.

\- Je vous déteste, vous êtes trop nuls ! cria-il avant de partir, les yeux embués par la tristesse.

Lacie, qui avait tout entendu de la scène, étouffa un hoquet. Elle avait beau admirer tous les Mages de cette Guilde, elle trouvait que Makarof avait été cruel envers Roméo. Et visiblement, Lucy partageait son avis car elle dit :

\- Il a été trop dur avec ce petit.

Elles furent rassurées par Mirajane qui leur avoua :

\- La réaction du Maître est trompeuse, je vous assure qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

Natsu, hors de lui, enfonça l'affiche qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt dans le panneau et partit à la poursuite de Roméo. Lacie et Happy le suivirent, se demandant où il allait. Marchant dans un dédale de rues, ils finirent par les trouver. Natsu, qui venait de passer sa main dans les cheveux bleus du jeune garçon pour le rassurer, était en train de partir. Le chat volant le suivit et Lacie s'accroupit pour arriver au niveau de l'enfant :

\- On va te ramener ton père, ne t'inquiète pas, annonça-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se releva, et courut aux côtés de Natsu avant de faire un signe de la main à Roméo.

~ x ~

Une carriole roulait, laissant dans la terre des traces fraîches de roues. A l'intérieur, un étrange petit groupe de Mages discutaient entre eux. L'un d'eux, le seul homme de l'équipe et celui dans le plus piteux état, demanda à une jeune femme blonde :

\- Pourquoi tu nous accompagnes au fait ?

Il était étalé sur un des deux sièges de leur compartiment et, en soi, la situation était plutôt comique.

\- Et pourquoi pas d'abord ? répondit-elle en riant.

\- En tout cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as un problème avec les transports, sourit l'autre jeune femme qui les accompagnait.

Lucy, car c'était le nom de la jeune blonde, se moqua de lui en lui disant avec un air attendri que ça lui donnait un côté de gamin tout mignon.

\- Comment ça, gamin ?! répliqua Natsu, indigné.

Soudain, la carriole s'arrêta, stoppant par la même occasion la nausée du jeune homme.

\- Tiens, on est déjà arrivés ? demanda Lacie, étonnée.

\- On s'est enfin arrêtés ! se réjouit Natsu, entamant une danse de la joie avec Happy.

~ x ~

Un vent glacial soufflait au dehors et un froid mordant s'emparait de quiconque mettait un pied dans cette étendue de roches et de glace. Pourtant, un groupe d'intrépides voyageurs marchaient par-delà les pics et les cols de ce qui s'appelait le Mont Hakobe. Ils avaient fait un voyage en voiture, tirée avec beaucoup d'efforts par des chevaux et s'étonnaient du mauvais temps qu'ils apercevaient. Une jeune femme blonde et vêtue d'un top léger et d'une mini-jupe sortit de la voiture, suivie par une jeune homme aux cheveux roses et d'un chat bleu. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant de crier :

\- Lacie, dépêche !

Une vive lumière jaillit dans la carriole et un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans celle-ci avant de retomber tous les deux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux de givre en sortit alors, vêtue d'un long manteau mauve aux bords en fourrure blanche. Elle semblait émerveillée sur spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et courut aussitôt rejoindre ses amis après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte de leur voiture. Ils se mirent alors en route. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, leurs pas crissants laissant des traces dans la neige, avant d'arriver vers un chemin particulièrement escarpé, longeant une falaise abrupte. Ainsi exposés au froid, la jeune blonde ne tarda pas à se plaindre, elle qui grelottait déjà depuis leur sortie du véhicule chaud.

\- Brr, quel froid de canard ! D'accord, c'est la montagne, mais on est en plein été : une tempête comme ça, c'est pas normal !

\- Si tu as froid, c'est parce que t'as rien sur le dos. fit son compagnon en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis désolée Lucy, ajouta Lacie d'un air navré, mais je ne peux changer mes vêtements. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais pris un manteau.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit son amie. Mais Natsu, passe-moi cette couverture !

Elle tira alors sur l'objet de sa convoitise, énervant alors son porteur.

\- Cette fille est une vraie plaie ! s'exclama-il.

Lucy, qui avait réussi à prendre le chaud revêtement, eût une idée et saisit par la suite une clé argentée. Elle surprit Natsu car en prononçant une formule, elle invoqua Horlogium, une horloge parlante.

\- Lucy, t'as eu une idée de génie ! fit Happy, ravi d'avoir assisté à cette démonstration.

La jeune femme grelottait cependant à l'intérieur même du cadran, enroulée dans sa précieuse couverture.

\- Je reste là-dedans en attendant que ça se réchauffe. annonça Horlogium à la place de Lucy.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue alors ? demanda Lacie.

L'ignorant, l'horloge parlante récita :

\- Quel genre de travail a bien pu pousser Macao à s'aventurer dans un endroit pareil ?

\- Tu nous as suivis sans te renseigner avant ? demanda Natsu, dépassé.

\- Je crois qu'il devait chasser et anéantir un Balkan, ajouta la petite voix de Lacie.

Lucy prit alors peur, et scanda qu'elle voulait rentrer dans l'immédiat.

\- Ne te gêne pas surtout ! lança Natsu.

Il continua alors sa marche, qu'il avait stoppée en même temps que les autres. Lacie et Happy et talonnaient et Lucy était loin derrière, toujours dans sa chambre de bois et de verre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses tenta d'appeler celui qu'ils recherchaient, mais en vain. Soudain, une créature jaillit d'en dessous d'une épaisse couche de neige et se jeta sur Natsu qui, de justesse, évita le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Les flocons, ainsi soulevés, formèrent un nuage brumeux qui, en se dissipant, révéla une créature brune et blanche s'apparentant à un singe. C'était le Balkan que Macao devait abattre. Celui-ci regarda fixement Lacie et ajouta, réjoui :

\- Une humaine rien que pour moi !

Lacie jeta un regard paniqué à Natsu qui, enflammant ses poings, expédia involontairement la créature vers … Lucy.

\- Encore une humaine ! fit-il. Moi chanceux !

Il saisit l'horloge et partit avec, l'air heureux. Étant assez lourd, il laissa de profondes traces dans la neige. Natsu et Lacie, accompagnés d'Happy, les suivirent pour arriver vers une grotte, non loin du sommet du Mont Hakobe. Nats arriva, dans le but de demander au Balkan où était Macao mais il glissa sur le sol gelé, devant le regard effaré de Lucy.

\- Coussin de Lumière ! cria quelqu'un.

La glissade de Natsu fut arrêtée par l'apparition d'un énorme coussin aveuglant pile devant le tranchant mur de stalactites contre lequel il allait s'écraser. Ledit coussin, une fois après avoir arrêté la course du jeune homme, s'évapora. Lucy regarda vers d'où provenait la voix et aperçut une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés qui courait vers elle, portant un chat bleu dans ses bras.

\- Lacie, Happy ! fit-elle, réjouie.

Ces derniers courraient aux côtés de Natsu, qui venait de se relever, ce qui poussa Lucy à se réfugier derrière lui.

\- Dis donc la boule de poils, où est Macao !

Le Balkan le regarda comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Macao, un humain, ajouta Lacie.

Le Balkan pointa du doigt une stalactite plutôt impressionnante et, pensant qu'il se trouvait derrière, Natsu accourut vers celui-ci. Or, dans la paroi et devant lui, se trouvait un trou et la créature expédia Natsu à travers ce dernier, le faisant chuter dans un gouffre. Happy se dégagea alors des bras de Lacie et vola vers Natsu, pour le secourir. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent également vers là où elles avaient vu le jeune Mage pour la dernière fois et le Balkan, se retrouvant seul avec les deux jeunes femmes, entama une danse de la réjouissance. Indignée, Lucy dégaina une clé d'or, cette fois-ci et invoqua Taurus, l'esprit du Taureau.

\- Taurus est l'un des plus puissants esprits célestes que je puisse invoquer, expliqua-elle.

\- Meeeuh, tu as toujours un « nice body » Lucy ! s'exclama-il.

Il se saisit de sa hache géante avant de ridiculement glisser au sol et se retrouver assommé par une paroi de stalactites. Lucy lança alors un regard désespéré à Lacie. Après tout, la jeune femme était une Mage elle aussi, non ? Elle devait donc pouvoir se défendre elle aussi ! Lacie comprit alors ce que la jeune femme voulait qu'elle fasse, et annonça alors :

\- Bulles de lumière !

De légères balles d'une clarté aveuglante se formèrent ensuite et elles se dirigèrent vers les yeux du Balkan. Elles éclatèrent ensemble dès que l'une toucha l'un des globes oculaires de la créature, le rendant aveugle. Il poussa un cri de douleur, avant de se faire expulser par un coup de pied.

\- Natsu ! cria Lucy.

\- Comment es-tu revenu, Natsu ? demanda Lacie aussitôt, avec un franc sourire aux lèvres.

Il esquissa lui aussi un sourire avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est grâce à Happy. Au fait, merci beaucoup !

\- Ouaip ! fit le chat.

\- C'est bizarre, dit Lucy en croisant les bras, tu es malade dans les transports mais tu n'as pas de problèmes avec Happy.

Une lueur de dégoût apparut dans les yeux de Natsu.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lança-il. Happy n'est pas un moyen de transport, c'est mon compagnon … Tu es blessante.

\- Je … C'est vrai, je suis désolée, s'excusa Lucy, dépassée.

\- Mes femmes ! cria le Balkan, hors de lui.

Il tenta d'asséner un coup de poing à Natsu, mais ce dernier le contra d'une seule main. Déclarant que tous les membres de Fairy Tail, que ce soit le vieux Makarof, Mirajane, Elfman, Grey et tous les autres, sont ses amis, y compris Lacie, Happy et Lucy, il utilisa son Poing d'Acier du Dragon de Feu et vainquit le Balkan. Celui-ci ainsi projeté contre une paroi de glace, il était hors d'état de nuire. Étrangement, un portail magique s'ouvrit et le Balkan disparut pour laisser place à un homme aux habits déchirés et aux cheveux du même bleu que ceux de Roméo : Macao.

\- Il a sans doute dû utiliser un sort d'assimilation … dit Lacie.

Devant le regard ignorant de Lucy, Happy expliqua :

\- Les Balkans sont des monstres qui occupent le corps des humains en le possédant.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers le père de Roméo avant de passer une main sur son front.

\- Il a de la fièvre et il est en sale état. Il vaut mieux le soigner ici et le ramener au plus vite auprès de Roméo, annonça-elle.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, ils déroulèrent la couverture de Natsu et mirent des bandages sur les plaies de l'homme. Voyant sa température chuter, Lacie prit une aiguille et se coupa le doigt. Elle traça un triangle de sang sur le torse de Macao et barra le sommet supérieur. Elle posa ensuite ses deux mains dessus et ordonna :

\- Guéris.

Un vent fort se leva et entoura les mains de la jeune femme. Le sang s'évapora et Macao reprit un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- On dirait qu'il a beaucoup combattu, son réveil n'est pas de mon ressort, je suis désolée, expliqua Lacie.

\- Macao, réveille-toi ! hurla Natsu. Ne meurs pas, Roméo t'attend ! Ouvre les yeux !

Comme par miracle, l'homme papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand.

\- Natsu … parvint-il à dire.

Tous les Mages présents sourirent, l'air réjoui.

\- Je suis lamentable, continua-il, j'en ai battu dix-neuf mais le dernier m'a pris par surprise. Ça m'énerve ! Bordel, Roméo va avoir honte de moi …

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Natsu.

\- Dix-neuf c'est déjà énorme, tu sais ! renchérit Lacie.

Natsu eut ensuite un sourire rassurant.

\- Rentrons, Roméo nous attend.

~ x ~

Assis sur des marches d'escaliers, un enfant sanglotait. Il se remémorait les moqueries qu'il avait subies et la raison pour laquelle il avait forcé son père à partir. Il s'en voulait, car maintenant celui-ci avait disparu.

\- Roméo !

Quelqu'un l'avait appelé ! Il tourna la tête vers d'où provenait le son, et là, il vit Natsu et Lacie portant un homme aux cheveux bleus, accompagnés de Lucy. Il reconnut aussitôt l'homme qu'il pensait être disparu à peine deux secondes plus tôt. Alors, une cascade de larmes franchit la porte de ses yeux.

\- Papa !

Il se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'enfant s'excusa :

\- Papa je te demande pardon !

\- Tu t'es fait du souci, répondit Macao, pardon.

\- C'est pas grave, renifla Roméo, je suis le fils d'un Mage, ça fait partie des risques.

\- La prochaine fois qu'un gamin t'embêtera, demande-lui si son père est capable d'anéantir seul dix-neuf des monstres les plus féroces du Mont Hakobe, le rassura son père.

Ayant assisté à la scène en souriant, Natsu, Lacie, Happy et Lucy s'éloignaient pour ne pas les déranger. Ils furent interpellés par Roméo qui leur cria :

\- Natsu, Happy, Lacie, merci pour tout ! Et merci aussi à toi, Lucy !

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Donc, voilà un petit aperçu de la Magie de Lacie ! Mais quelle est-elle à votre avis ?

En tout cas, toute remarque (même méchante pour ceux que ça amuse :p) sont acceptées :) Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !

A dans une semaine pour un prochain chapitre !


	3. La guerrière rousse

Coucou !

Me voilà de retour avec ... une semaine de retard, désolée T^T Je pense que je ne vais pas tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, avec la rentrée qui se prépare et les cours qui vont être très très nombreux. Je pense donc faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais ça reste à voir.

Merci aux reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, ainsi qu'aux follows et favorite, c'est super sympa !

 _ **Amykennedy :**_ Eh oui, la suite :3 Magie Angélique ? Bonne idée, mais tu le découvriras sa VRAIE Magie plus tard :3 Encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ça e t'a pas dérangé T^T

 _ **Lollipop Girl :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :3 Eh oui, Lacie est très très mystérieuse :p Magie de l'Ange ? Haha, c'est bien pensé, mais non ^^ Tu découvriras sa VRAIE Magie plus tard :3

 _ **Clerza :**_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai ? Merciiiiii ! La suite ? Eh bien là voilà !

 **Message de l'auteure :** Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents (3 000 mots au lieu de 4 000), mais l'Arc d'Eisenwald ne m'inspire pas beaucoup. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Une silhouette encapuchonnée déambulait dans les ruelles sombres de la ville. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, elle sillonnait les alentours du regard, analysant tout ce qu'elle pouvait observer. Ses pieds fins et égratignés se posaient lentement sur les pavés, sans pour autant faire le moindre bruit. Elle sautillait, en rythme avec les paroles inaudibles qu'elle chantonnait et malgré sa capuche qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, il était possible de deviner qu'elle souriait. Au moment où elle fredonna la dernière note de la chanson, une goutte tomba et se fracassa sur les dalles, suivie d'une multitude d'autres qui s'écrasaient en un vacarme assourdissant.

« De la pluie » songea-elle.

A peine cinq secondes après qu'elle ait eu cette pensée, la fine pluie se transforma en une violente averse qui tombait sur Magnolia. Cependant, ce déchaînement céleste ne semblait pas déranger la silhouette qui se détacha de l'ombre des bâtiments pour se rendre dans une vaste allée, éclairée par un large rayon de lune. Elle accéléra le pas, puis se mit à courir en tournoyant sur elle-même, et semblait émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, laissant une expression béate sur son visage. Arrivant à l'orée de la forêt qui jouxtait la ville, elle s'arrêta, muette. Elle éclata de rire puis s'engouffra dans l'étendue végétale plongée dans le noir, sans se soucier de ses pieds qui se couvraient de boue …

~ x ~

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'argent poussa les portes d'un imposant bâtiment. Elle traversa le bâtiment sans se soucier du silence qui était arrivé en même temps qu'elle, tira une chaise et s'assit dessus puis s'affala sur le bar. Une autre femme lui ressemblant s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

\- Bonjour Lacie, désires-tu quelque chose à boire ?

Ladite Lacie releva la tête, lui fit son plus beau sourire et répondit :

\- Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il-te-plaît Mirajane.

La barmaid s'exécuta et les conversations reprirent de bon train. Lacie, quant à elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard vague, quand elle entendit une voix féminine parler près d'elle. Elle s'en approcha, et salua la personne concernée

\- Reby !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se retourna et répondit au signe de main que lui adressait Lacie. Celle-ci s'approcha de son amie et elles discutèrent ainsi allègrement pendant quelques minutes. Reby déclara devoir choisir une mission quand Lucky commença à faire connaissance avec la nouvelle. La bleue s'éloigna donc de Lacie et de la violette et s'approcha du panneau des missions aux côtés de Jett et Droy. Elle scruta attentivement les requêtes qui se trouvaient devant elle puis s'étonna :

\- Tiens, quelqu'un a déjà accepté la mission des 200 000 joyaux pour une livre ?

\- Oui, Natsu a invité Lucy à ma faire avec lui, répondit Mirajane tout en débarrassant une table.

\- Zut, soupira la jeune femme, j'ai hésité trop longtemps.

\- C'est peut-être mieux que tu n'y sois allée, Reby, lança le Maître, assis sur le bar.

\- Maître ! protesta-elle.

\- En fait, je viens de recevoir un message du client, ajouta celui-ci.

\- La mission est annulée ? demanda Mirajane.

\- Non, répondit Makarof avec un visage machiavélique, il m'a juste dit que la récompense était maintenant fixée à deux millions de joyaux.

Reby, Jett et Droy ouvrirent grand leurs yeux et poussèrent des cris d'indignation, se reprochant mentalement d'avoir été trop lents. Ensuite, toujours en caleçon – ce qui gêna Lacie –, Grey annonça qu'il partait en mission et une fois qu'il s'en fut allé, les Mages de Fairy Tail reprirent leurs activités et l'argentée, quant à elle, fit connaissance avec les autres membres de la guilde …

~ x ~

Quelques jours après, Natsu, Lucy, Happy et Grey (qu'ils avaient croisé alors qu'il rentrait de mission lui aussi) étaient retournés à la guilde. Alors que le Mage de Feu et son chat se plaignaient quant à leur non-entrée d'argent ce mois-ci, Lacie, qui s'était familiarisée avec la guilde, accompagnait Lucy vers le tableau des missions. Natsu aborda la blonde (non sans saluer l'argentée) pour lui demander quelle mission elle allait choisir.

\- Notre équipe c'est de l'histoire ancienne, bougeonna-elle. Et dire que vous m'avez choisie juste parce qu'il vous fallait une blonde, j'en frissonne encore.

\- Mais non, fit Natsu en souriant, on t'a choisie aussi parce que t'es une fille cool !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, tu trouveras vite des gens avec qui tu pourras faire équipe et qui seront toujours mieux que cet imbécile d'allumette, assura Grey.

Ladit allumette se tourna vers le Mage, frissonnant de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit l'exhibitionniste ?

Ils entamèrent une ridicule querelle, sous le regard amusé de Lacie, qui ne tarda pas à se faire écraser par Natsu. Lucy se précipita aussitôt vers elle :

\- Lacie, ça va ?

Celle-ci se releva, aidée de Lucy, épousseta ses vêtements et rassura son amie :

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

En réalité, elle tentait de retenir quelques larmes traitresses qui essayaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Pour ne rien laisser paraître, elle sourit et redirigea son regard vers le panneau des missions. Elles se firent vite apostropher par Mirajane qui leur expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement et la liaison des guildes entre elles, donc la raison du départ de Makarof pour une réunion de Maîtres. Grey et Natsu continuaient de se traiter mutuellement de tous les noms quand Loki arriva en trombe dans la guilde.

\- Les gars, on est mal … commença-il.

Il reprit un instant sa respiration. Visiblement, il avait couru de toutes ses forces jusqu'au bâtiment.

\- Erza est de retour, acheva-il d'une voix sombre.

Des cris de panique secouèrent la guilde avant qu'une aura de peur ainsi qu'un grand silence s'installent au sein du bâtiment. Chacun était angoissé, et craignait la visite de la « fameuse » Erza. Pour tout dire, même Natsu et Grey en arrêtèrent de se chamailler. L'air se fit lourd et le temps long, quand des pas lents et un cliquetis d'armure résonnèrent, annonçant la venue de quelqu'un. Une femme-chevalier aux flamboyants cheveux rouges, à l'air déterminé et portant une énorme corne – de démon sans doute – arriva et déclara que sa mission était terminée.

\- Le maître est-il ici ? demanda-elle.

Lucy s'étonna de sa beauté Natsu l'avait pourtant décrite comme terrifiante, ça ne collait pas ! Elle fut donc curieuse au sujet de la « femme la plus puissante » de tout Fairy Tail.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, répondit Mirajane. Le Maître n'est pas ici, il s'est rendu à l'assemblée périodique.

\- Je vois, fit la rousse.

\- Erza, c'est quoi ce truc énorme ? osa demander quelqu'un.

Ladite Erza se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé et son ami, les détailla du regard puis lança :

\- C'est la corne d'un des monstres que je devais vaincre au cours de ma mission. Les villageois l'ont décorée et me l'ont offerte en cadeau. Ça vous pose un problème ?

Ils furent effrayés par le regard noir qu'elle leur adressa et s'exclamèrent :

\- Pas du tout !

Elle regarda les autres Mages et commença à les sermonner :

\- J'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs quand je n'étais pas là, les Mages de Fairy Tail auraient encore posé des problèmes. Le Maître a sans doute fermé les yeux sur ces évènements, mais pas moi. Cana !

L'interpellée, en train de boire un tonneau entier de vin, se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de boire ? Visitor !

\- Oui ? parvint à dire un homme en combinaison noire.

\- Ce n'est pas un dancing ici, va danser dehors. Wakaba ! Tu fais tomber des cendres sur la table. Nab, arrête de tourner en rond devant le tableau des requêtes et va travailler.

Celui-ci s'affaissa, déprimé. Enfin, Erza termina :

\- Macao !

Il s'immobilisa, puis la jeune rousse souffla.

\- Bah dis quelque chose ! s'inquiéta-il.

Erza passa sa main sur son front et soupira :

\- Bon sang, vous me causez tant de soucis. Mais bon, je ne dirais rien aujourd'hui …

« _Surtout qu'elle les a déjà bien sermonnés !_ » songea Lucy.

La femme-chevalier chercha Natsu et Grey du regard qui, au grand étonnement de Lacie, faisaient semblant d'être amis. Comme pour répondre à son regard interrogateur, les Mages lui apprirent que les deux hommes ainsi que Loki avaient mordu la poussière face à Erza, ce qui la surprit. La rousse était si forte que ça ?

\- Natsu, Grey, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. J'ai entendu quelque chose d'inquiétant au cours de la mission, commença Erza. Normalement, je devrais demander l'avis du Maître, mais nous n'en avons pas le temps : il faut agir vite. J'aurais besoin de vous deux à mes côtés. Voulez-vous venir ?

Des murmures de stupéfaction parcoururent la guilde. C'était la première fois qu'Erza demandait de l'aide à quelqu'un, que se passait-il ? Mirajane paraissait songeuse :

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. C'est certainement l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail !

~ x ~

Natsu et Grey, profitaient de l'absence d'Erza pour se chamailler et, non loin d'eux, Lucy, Lacie et Happy étaient assis sur un banc, faisant semblant de ne pas les connaître.

\- Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous là, les filles ? demanda le chat.

\- Mirajane nous a demandé de vous accompagner, soupira Lucy.

Soudain, alors que les deux hommes se disputaient encore, quelqu'un les apostropha :

\- Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre.

Lucy et Lacie se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler pour voir Erza … suivie d'une remorque de valises. A ses côtés, Natsu et Grey faisaient semblant d'être amis et de s'entendre. Erza aperçut les deux jeunes filles et alla les voir :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda doucement Erza. Il me semble vous avoir vues hier à Fairy Tail.

\- Nous sommes nouvelles, répondit Lacie en souriant, je suis Lacie et voici Lucy. Mirajane nous a demandé de venir avec vous. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

\- Moi de même. Je suis Erza, ravie que vous soyez du voyage.

Natsu demanda à la mage-chevalier un combat, et lui assura que si elle n'acceptait pas, il ne serait pas du voyage. Celle-ci lui confirma qu'elle combattrait contre lui et ils partirent dans le train.

~ x ~

Des voyageurs se trouvaient assis dans un compartiment. Ils étaient cinq : deux hommes et trois femmes, et étaient pour le moins étranges. Face à une blonde et une rousse en armure se trouvaient un homme aux cheveux roses qui semblait au bord de l'agonie, un brun à l'air blasé adossé contre une fenêtre et entre les deux, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés et au teint aussi rouge qu'une cerise qui regardait fixement ses pieds. Le rose tenta de dire quelque chose, mais réprima immédiatement un vomissement.

\- Il est lamentable, ricana le brun, appelé Grey. C'est l'effet que ça lui fait de provoquer un duel ?

\- Il a toujours son mal des transports, compatit Lacie, l'argentée. Il doit en souffrir, le pauvre.

Lucy acquiesça, mais elle savait bien que personne parmi eux ne pouvait l'aider. Alors, Erza eut une idée.

\- Viens donc t'assoir près de moi, Natsu, lui ordonna-elle.

Lucy se déplaça donc pour prendre la place du malade aux côtés de Lacie, puis Erza donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune homme, qui sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Grey profita de l'absence de plaintes du rose pour demander à sa coéquipière rousse davantage d'informations au sujet de leur mission.

\- Notre adversaire est une guilde clandestine du nom d'Eisenwald, leur raconta-elle. J'ai appris qu'ils allaient faire usage du sortilège de la Lullaby.

Grey, Lacie et Lucy se regardèrent, consternés. Erza leur expliqua un peu plus en détail la situation quand l'argentée se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Lullaby, ça veut dire berceuse … N'est-ce pas ? demanda-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Erza. Et le fait qu'elle a été scellée laisse à penser qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège extrêmement puissant.

Elle poursuivit en leur racontant les sinistres activités qu'Eligoal et sa guilde avaient commises et qu'ils continuaient d'effectuer et Lucy, terrifiée, regrettait de plus en plus d'être venue. Lacie, quant à elle, demeurait pensive.

\- Donc, pour résumer, la guilde d'Eisenwald veut mettre la main sur la Lullaby pour s'en servir, récapitula Grey. Et nous, on doit à tout prix les en empêcher sinon on court à la catastrophe.

\- Exactement ! Je ne me sentais pas de taille à affronter une guilde noire seule, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous, avoua Erza.

Sentant qu'elle était de trop, Lacie s'éclipsa et revint un peu plus tard avec des sandwichs. Les trois mages la remercièrent et se mirent à manger. Entre deux bouchées, Lucy demanda à Erza quelle était sa Magie et avant que la Mage ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Happy s'exclama que celle-ci était magnifique.

\- Non, se défendit la rousse en mangeant une part de fraisier. Pour ma part, je trouve que celle de Grey a un côté plus esthétique.

Ce dernier fut étonné.

\- Ah bon, tu trouves ?

Il plaça son poing dans le creux de la paume de son autre main et un portail magique s'ouvrit. De la vapeur glacée s'en dégagea et il sépara ses mains, laissant apparaître une emblème de Fairy Tail de glace. Celle-ci se mit à flotter vers Lacie qui poussa un cri d'émerveillement :

\- Whaou, c'est magnifique !

\- Mon rayon, c'est la glace, ajouta-il simplement.

\- Dis, je peux la garder ? demanda la jeune femme, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Le jeune homme fut surpris et flatté par son intérêt mais acquiesça, non sans la prévenir :

\- Tu sais, elle risque de fondre. Mais, tu peux la garder, si ça te fait plaisir.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Lacie, ravie.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et matérialisa de minuscules anneaux lumineux qui vinrent s'accrocher entre eux de sorte à former une chaîne de collier et que l'insigne de glace en soit le médaillon. Elle porta le bijou ainsi fabriqué autour de son cour et atténua la lumière afin que les anneaux prennent une couleur d'argent.

\- Je comprends pourquoi toi et Natsu vous entendez si mal ! s'exclama Lucy. Le feu et la glace sont des éléments contraires !

Grey lui assura que cela n'avait rien à voir, puis le voyage continua de se dérouler sans encombre.

~ x ~

Grey, Erza, Lacie et Lucy ainsi qu'Happy étaient arrivés à Onibus et étaient sortis du train. Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, ils se dirigeaient vers leur hôtel, tout en discutant à propos d'Eisenwald. Enfin, seule Lacie ne disait rien depuis que Grey lui avait offert l'insigne de glace, elle s'était plongée dans d'étranges pensées et était emmurée dans un silence que personne ne pouvait briser, à part elle seule. Elle détailla ses camarades : un homme et deux femmes qui marchaient rapidement devant elle. Trois, donc.

« _Trois ? Il manque quelqu'un._ » songea-elle.

Elle regarda par la suite leurs cheveux. Noir, blond, rouge. Elle sut alors qui n'était pas là.

\- On aurait pas oublié Natsu dans le train ? demanda-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent. Derrière elle, ils virent le train dans lequel ils étaient précédemment partir, avec leur camarade à l'intérieur. Le visage d'Erza se décomposa et elle se reprocha violemment d'avoir été négligente. Ils décidèrent d'attendre le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, afin qu'il ne soit pas désorienté à son arrivée. La rousse s'opposa fermement à cette idée, car l'attendre prendrait trop de temps, selon elle. Elle alla donc dans la salle des machines et là, Erza abaissa le levier qui faisait fonctionner le train et celui-ci s'arrêta. Le chargé de la surveillance tenta de protester mais Erza l'ignora, et lui ordonna d'amener leurs affaires vers l'hôtel où ils séjournaient devant une Lucy désorientée, un Grey indifférent et une Lacie amusée.

Erza ne pouvait pas attendre plus, et se résolut à aller chercher Natsu par leurs propres moyens. Elle loua une voiture Magique dans lequel elle prit place, accompagnée de Lacie et Lucy. N'ayant plus de place pour lui, Grey se retrouva sur le toit. Ils démarrèrent et rapidement, ils rejoignirent rapidement le train qui était en train de démarrer doucement. Là, ils durent s'arrêter pour récupérer Natsu et … Grey, car en sautant du train, le Mage de Feu avait assommé celui de Glace. Erza débrancha le bracelet drainant et se précipita vers les deux hommes, suivie de Lacie.

\- Natsu, ça va ? s'enquit la rousse.

La jeune argentée, quant à elle, s'occupait du Mage de Glace :

\- Grey, tout va bien ?

Les deux se relevèrent en se plaignant et Natsu expliqua qu'il avait été attaqué par un Mage d'Eisenwald. A l'entente de ce nom, Erza entra dans une rage noire et mit une claque magistrale au jeune homme, puis le réprimanda sévèrement. Lucy et Lacie lui demandèrent s'il se rappelait de quelque chose en particulier concernant le Mage d'Eisenwald.

\- Je me souviens, fit Natsu, qu'il avait une flûte avec un crâne à trois orbites.

Lucy eut un air surpris puis elle se rappela de quelque chose :

\- Attendez, ça me dit quelque chose. La Lullaby, ou plutôt la berceuse maudite, c'est un sortilège mortel !

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama Lacie. Il s'agit d'un maléfice létal qui ensorcelle tous ceux qui entendent sa mélodie et les fait passer de vie à trépas.

Il ne leur fallait pas rester là à discuter et à rien faire. Erza retourna dans la voiture, suivie pas les Mages et ils foncèrent vers la gare d'Onibus. Ils ne devaient pas leur laisser la Lullaby ! Certainement pas !

* * *

C'est déjà la fin ! Je sais que ça a été plutôt court, étant donné qu'i 000 mots de moins que pour les deux précédents. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est très motivant ! Aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos suggestions et avis, et vous pouvez même m'insulter si ça vous fait plaisir :o En tout cas, ça me fera penser que je n'écris pas pour les murs :D

Je vous dit donc bonne journée/soirée/nuit et j'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre !


	4. Oshibana et le piège de Vent

**Coucou !**

 **Rien à signaler, à part que ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus court que les autres. J'ai réussi à l'écrire en temps et en heure, je m'en félicite x')**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait super !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Erza avait rebroussé chemin et ils étaient revenus vers la gare de Kunugi. Cette petite gare était entourée et regorgeait de mages du Conseil qui empêchaient quiconque de passer, contrairement à quand ils étaient partis, ce qui étonna Lucy :

\- Un bateau ou un carrosse, ça passe encore … Mais s'emparer d'un train, c'est pas banal !

\- Pas banal du tout même, renchérit Happy. Un train ça circule sur des rails, c'est pas pratique pour aller où on veut.

\- Peut-être, fit remarquer Erza, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide.

\- Les mages d'Eisenwald n'ont sans doute pas pris ce train par hazard, dit Grey, songeur. Ils doivent avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Tous, à part Natsu et Lacie, approuvèrent. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, mais le jeune Mage de feu était agonisant tandis que l'argentée demeurait pensive, les joues teintées de rose. Sans doute fût-ce à cause du Mage de Glace qui était une nouvelle fois en caleçon, devant elle. Toujours est-il que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'elle semblait concentrée.

\- Il faudrait réussir à trouver la cachette de ces malfrats ! Malheureusement, on a aucun moyen de les localiser, se désola Lucy.

\- Clover.

Tous se tournèrent vers Lacie, qui venait de parler après un long silence.

\- Y a-t-il une gare près de Clover ? répéta-elle.

Ses yeux bleu nuit brillaient d'un éclat étrange, inhabituellement teintés d'un rouge foncé. Cet éclat laissa d'ailleurs perplexes ses camarades de Fairy Tail.

\- Il y a bien Oshibana … commença Erza.

\- C'est là qu'ils sont, la coupa Lacie.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? siffla Grey, méfiant.

L'argentée, auparavant tournée vers la femme-chevalier, s'orienta vers le Mage de Glace et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- C'est, il me semble, la seule information potentiellement tangible que vous ayez. Ce serait idiot de ne pas aller voir, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-elle, narquoise.

Forcé de reconnaître que ses arguments étaient convainquants, Grey ne dit plus rien, frustré. Ils repartirent en trombe vers Oshibana, non sans que le Mage de Glace avertisse Erza au sujet du S-plug.

~ x ~

Quand Natsu et ses compagnons arrivèrent à Oshibana, une épaisse masse de fumée noire s'échappait du bâtiment. Les passants étaient agglutinés autour de gardes qui tentaient de les faire partir tout en leur assurant que la fumée n'était autre que le résultat du déraillement d'un train. Les mages des Fairy Tail accoururent et Erza ordonna à l'un des gardes :

\- Je veux un rapport complet de la situation.

Celui-ci refusa, ignorant l'identité de la femme rousse. Il se prit alors un poing magistral qui l'envoya au tapis. Après que trois gardes soient allés dire bonjour au sol, Erza annonça à ses camarades que les mages qu'ils cherchaient étaient dans l'enceinte de la gare. Ils se mirent alors à courir ... pour arriver devant un montagne de militaires du Conseil de la Magie. Leurs corps étaient inertes, les armes cassées et la plupart formaient un angle inhumain avec leurs membres, cependant, ils n'étaient pas morts. Lacie en était choquée.

\- Oh mon dieu … murmura-elle.

Ils poursuivirent leur marche dans un long couloir et atteignirent une grande salle. Un homme aux cheveux blancs et portant une énorme faux ricana :

\- Je savais que les moucherons de Fairy Tail n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer.

Une foule d'homme aux airs plus dangereux les uns que les autres se tenaient à ses côtés, regardant nos Mages avec de cruels sourires.

\- Dis-moi crapule, cria Erza en direction du Mage à la faux. Est-ce bien toi le dénommé Eligoal ? Et quel est votre objectif, qu'allez vous faire avec la Lullaby ?

\- Vous êtes tous longs à la détente n'est-ce pas, lança il en s'envolant. Ce n'est pas par hasard que nous avons choisi une gare.

Lacie le regarda avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Alors cet Eligoal était un mage de Vent ? Celui-ci se posa sur les haut-parleurs et Erza comprit.

\- Alors tu veux te servir des haut-parleurs pour diffuser la Lullaby ?

\- Tuer les milliers de curieux amassés autour du bâtiment ne serait pas suffisant, déclara-il. Non, si on pousse le volume à fond, c'est toute la ville qui entendra cette mélodie mortelle.

\- Ces gens dehors sont innocents, s'emporta Erza. Leur mort ne t'apportera rien alors laisse-les en paix !

\- Il s'agit d'une épuration … Nous désirons éliminer tous ces ignorants qui profitent librement de leurs droits et qui ferment les yeux sur les injustices dont sont victimes leurs semblables … Leurs comportement nous écœure et ne doit pas rester impuni plus longtemps. Voilà pourquoi il est temps que l'ange de la mort les châtie !

\- Ce n'est pas en assassinant des innocents que vous allez récupérer vos droits, s'indigna Lucy. Vous avez été bannis et votre éloignement permet à tous de vivre en sécurité.

\- Lucy … Ils ne font pas ça pour leurs droits … lui dit Lacie, tremblante.

\- C'est qu'elle est maligne cette petite, s'amusa Eligoal. Mais elle a raison, nous faisons ça pour le pouvoir. Quand nous en auront fini avec cette ville, nous enterreront le passé et nous règneront sans partage sur l'avenir !

Un homme s'avança aussitôt suite à ces paroles et lança ses ombres sur Lucy. Celle-ci, prise par surprise, regarda béatement la main de ténèbres qui fonçait sur elle et qui venait de se faire arrêter par … du feu ?

En effet, Natsu s'était relevé, ayant reconnu la voix du mages des Ombres et semblait prêt à en découdre.

\- On est la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail ! s'exclama Lucy. Vous êtes mal barrés !

Eligoal ordonna à ses hommes de s'occuper des Mages et, lévitant, il disparut dans les airs, devant les regards choqués de Lucy et Happy et une Lacie surprise. Erza demanda à Natsu, Grey et Lacie de le poursuivre et ils partirent tandis qu'elle et Lucy restèrent là.

~ x ~

Grey et Natsu courraient côte à côte dans les couloirs, suivis par Lacie. Évidemment, ils ne perdaient pas une minute et se chamaillaient sans cesse. Cependant, ils étaient d'accord sur un point : ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'autre pour se débarrasser d'Eligoal et de ses sbires. Ne regardants pas où ils allaient, ils étaient sur le point de se prendre un mur quand …

\- Attention ! cria Lacie

… Mais il était trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, emportés par leur élan.

\- Coussin de lumière !

Deux secondes avant que les deux hommes ne se prennent le mur, un coussin éblouissant apparut entre eux et la barrière de pierre et amortit grandement le choc. Lacie les rattrapa et s'inquiéta :

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, merci, firent-ils ensemble.

Ils se regardèrent furieusement avant de comprendre que deux voies s'offraient à eux.

\- Je suggère qu'on se sépare, commença Grey. Lacie, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer la force des Mages de Fairy Tail.

Natsu acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. Lacie suivait Grey en courant, silencieuse et légèrement gênée. Soudain, Grey s'arrêta.

\- Que se passe-il ? lui demanda-elle, surprise.

\- Pour diffuser le son de la Lullaby, où peuvent-ils bien se rendre ? la questionna il, songeur.

\- Dans une salle d'enregistrement ? suggéra-elle.

\- Bonne idée !

\- Au fait, ajouta-elle, merci de m'autoriser à venir avec toi.

\- De rien, répondit-il en un sourire. Comme je l'ai dit, je me dois de te montrer la véritable puissance de Fairy Tail. De plus, ce serait sympa qu'on fasse connaissance !

Lacie rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- O … oui, ce serait sympa, balbutia-elle.

Ils reprirent leur course, en direction de la salle d'enregistrement. Une fois arrivé devant le studio, Grey donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte et la défonça, avant de s'étonner :

\- Tiens, il n'y a personne …

Il s'avança lentement puis Lacie cria :

\- Grey attention, au-dessus de toi !

Le jeune homme put de justesse éviter l'attaque d'un ennemi qui l'attendait dans le plafond. Grey se félicita d'avoir suivi son intuition et le combat commença, sans vraiment que les deux mages ne soient sérieux. Soudain, le sbire d'Eligoal lança une attaque un peu plus puissante que les précédentes, surprenant Grey qui para le coup avec son Bouclier de Glace. Lacie en fut impressionnée.

\- Poing de Glace ! s'exclama-il ensuite.

L'ennemi traversa un mur avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Grey, furieux.

\- Eligoal a invoqué son mur de vent, ricana-il. Cette barrière de vent vous empêchera de sortir d'ici !

Grey saisit le col du t-shirt du Mage et le plaqua violemment contre un mur.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton baratin alors tu vas vite me dire ce qu'ils se passe avant que je te transforme en glaçon.

\- Nous avons simplement construit une cage pour y enfermer les moucherons que vous êtes, lança-il. Au départ, nous avons pris possession de cette gare car il s'agit d'un endroit stratégique. De cette façon, nous coupions la liaison avec Clover, le terminus.

Grey se souvint alors des paroles que Lacie avait prononcées une heure plus tôt. Ainsi, elle avait deviné leurs plans en avance ?

\- C'est là-bas qu'il veut utiliser la Lullaby ? demanda l'argentée.

\- Bien vu. Si vous n'avez pas la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, vous savez sans doute aussi ce qu'il se passe à Clover en ce moment.

Alors que Grey se souvint que les Maîtres étaient en réunion dans cette ville, le sbire d'Eligoal lança de nombreuses bandes de cuir sur Lacie, la fouettant de toutes parts. Le Mage adverse leur expliqua ensuite le plan d'Eligoal, sans omettre un seul détail. Lacie se retrouva ensuite ligotée, mais une énorme bourrasque la libéra. Grey en profita et congela leur adversaire. Ils se tapèrent dans la main, se félicitant mutuellement puis le Mage de Glace ajouta en direction du membre d'Eisenwald qu'il était temps que lui et sa guilde comprennent que Fairy Tail était encore plus redoutable qu'eux, et qu'ils ne reculeront devant rien ...

* * *

 **C'est déjà fini ... J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **En tout cas, on se retrouve mercredi dans deux semaines pour, si tout se passe bien, la fin de l'arc d'Eisenwald dans le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même à me gronder si je fais quelque chose de mauvais :o En tout cas, j'essaierais de prendre en compte tous les avis !**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	5. La Chute de la Lullaby

Yosh !

Voici le cinquième chapitre de « Dans l'Ombre du Démon », j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail, son univers, ses personnages et tout le tralala appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule Lacie est à moi :3

 **Message de l'auteure :** J'avais pas mis de disclaimer aux chapitres précédents, désolée ! Je me suis rattrapée, c'est bon ! Merci pour à **_Minimiste_** et à **_StrangeEye_** vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Encore merci à **_StrangeEye_** et à **_LadyAlyzee_** pour vos mises en favorite et d'avoir suivi ma fiction, ça me donne envie de produire de meilleurs chapitres !

 ** _Minimiste :_** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Ah oui, mais tout petit hein c: En fait, je pense faire en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre doucement plutôt qu'un coup de foudre . J'espère que tu seras présente pour lire ce chapitre-ci, et qu'il te plaira également :D

 ** _StrangeEye :_** Hey !

Merci beaucoup, c'est super que ça te plaise ! Le nom de Lacie te plaît ? C'est super aussi 3 Haha, c'est le but, qu'elle soit mystérieuse c: Je peux t'assurer qu'elle cache bien des secrets, mais chut hein :3 Le prochain chapitre vient juste maintenant, j'espère qu'il sera meilleur que le précédent (trop bâclé à mon goût).

PS : J'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup l'histoire avec Zephyr, n'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu postes un nouveau chapitre !

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce que j'avais à dire ! On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Grey et Lacie rebroussèrent chemin et tentèrent de rejoindre Erza, mais ils se perdirent vite dans le dédale de couloirs vides. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas découragés pour si peu, et, inconsciemment, ils se mirent à effectuer toujours le même circuit. Si après une vingtaine de fois Grey débordait toujours d'énergie, Lacie, elle n'en pouvait plus. Fatiguée de courir, elle se laissa tomber contre un mur. Grey la regarda alors avec énervement :

\- Tu ne fais que te plaindre comme quoi je cours trop vite, tu pourrais faire un effort, lâcha-il enfin après de longues secondes. Il faut que l'on trouve les autres.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, bredouilla-elle, penaude.

Lacie se releva et ils se remirent à courir. La jeune femme se motiva et ils tentèrent de trouver un chemin fiable parmi les multiples voies et panneaux qu'ils pouvaient voir. Ils étaient sur le point d'emprunter un passage qui semblait familier à Grey quand soudain, ils entendirent un cliquetis d'armure, ainsi qu'un grand vacarme et une voix féminine pousser des cris de rage. Le Mage de Glace se précipita vers là d'où le tout provenait, suivi de la jeune argentée.

\- Erza ! cria le brun.

Celle-ci se retourna et le vit avec joie. Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, son sourire disparut et elle lui demanda :

\- Natsu n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, on est parti chacun de notre côté, répondit Grey. Mais il y a plus urgent, je sais maintenant quelle est la cible d'Eisenwald : c'est la prochaine ville !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Erza.

\- Ils veulent atteindre le bâtiment où se réunissent les Maîtres, c'est sur eux qu'ils ont l'intention d'utiliser la Lullaby, ajouta Lacie.

Erza entra dans une rage noire. Non seulement leur Maître se trouvait à Clover, mais la gare était désormais cernée par un mur de vent : impossible d'en sortir !

\- J'ai essayé de défaire la barrière, mais rien n'y fait, je suis désolée, s'excusa Lacie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai essayé moi aussi, et j'en ai fait les frais, déclara Erza en se tenant le bras.

\- Erza, qu'est arrivé à ton bras ? demanda Grey en voyant que son amie était blessée au niveau de celui-ci.

\- Trois fois rien, rassure-toi. Quand j'y pense, je crois me souvenir d'un des membres de la guilde, nommé Kageyama. Peut-être peut-il nous prêter main-forte, c'est lui qui a brisé le sceau de la Lullaby.

\- Lacie, suis-moi, on va chercher ce Kageyama ! s'exclama Grey avec un sourire.

La jeune fille accepta et ils partirent à la recherche de ce Mage Dissipateur.

~ x ~

Alors que Lacie, Erza et Grey courraient vers là où les Mages de Glace et de Feu s'étaient séparés, la terre se mit à trembler violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces secousses ? demanda Lacie.

Ni Grey, ni Erza ne répondirent, sans doute ne l'avaient-ils pas entendue.

\- Tu crois que c'est lui ? questionna Grey.

\- Sans doute ! fit Erza.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le lieu des tremblements et virent un homme à terre et devant lui, un autre avec des cheveux étrangement roses …

\- Natsu, ne l'achève pas ! hurla Erza. On a encore besoin de lui !

\- Commence pas à jouer les têtes brûlées ! ajouta Grey.

Unes fois qu'ils se furent assez rapprochés, Erza invoqua une épée et sauta, comme pour se jeter sur le Mage de Feu …

\- Aaaaah ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je te demande pardon ! paniqua-il.

… Mais enfonça son épée dans le mur derrière lui, aux côtés de Kageyama.

\- Je te conseille de dissiper cette tornade sans faire d'histoires, lui lança-elle avec un regard noir.

Aussi bien Kageyama que Natsu étaient terrorisés par la rousse. Kageyama allait accepter de les aider quand une main lui transperça l'estomac.

\- Mais … mais pourquoi ? parvint il à dire, faiblement, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Lacie se précipita vers lui et lui soutint la tête.

\- Je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu tiennes bon ! hurla-elle.

\- On a besoin de ton aide pour sortir d'ici ! renchérit Erza.

\- Allez, reste avec nous ! cria Grey.

Natsu, quant à lui, était pétrifié par la démonstration de cruauté que son « collègue » d'Eisenwald venait d'effectuer. Ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à un de tes propres camarades … Vous êtes dans la même guilde, comment t'as pu lui faire un truc pareil !

Natsu était hors de lui, et son corps enflammé le montrait bien. Le Mage d'Eisenwald, nommé Karakka, disparut du mur par lequel il avait attaqué son compagnon. Cependant, le Mage de Feu voyait d'un très mauvais œil la fuite lâche de Karakka et, enrobant son poing de flammes ardentes, il pulvérisa la cloison et mit au tapis le Mage par la même action. De retour vers ses camarades, il vit Lacie en train d'essayer de ramener Kageyama vers un état de conscience.

\- Tiens bon ! On va te soigner !

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle se piqua l'index avec une aiguille. Avec son sang, elle traça un triangle sur le torse du jeune homme et en barra le coin supérieur. Du vent s'enroula autour d'elle et d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, elle lui ordonna :

\- Guéris.

Le vent cessa quand le sang s'évapora mais Lacie le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Il … il ne se réveille pas ?

Elle semblait choquée.

\- Laisse tomber, Lacie, soupira Erza. Il est inconscient. Je vais prendre le relais.

Erza se mit alors à le secouer violemment, ignorant les commentaires de Grey qui lui disait que son était n'allait pas s'améliorer ainsi.

\- Aaaaah, on dirait que je tombe mal !

Lucy venait d'arriver, accompagnée d'Happy …

~ x ~

A l'arrivée de la constellationiste, ses camarades décidèrent d'aller dans l'une des terrasses de la gare, afin que la jeune blonde constate par elle-même ce pourquoi ils étaient pris au piège.

\- Eligoal a bloqué la seule voie qui mène vers Clover, expliqua Erza. Et, il se dirige vers cette ville par les airs en ce moment même.

\- On peut le rattraper avec la voiture magique ! s'exclama Grey. Mais il faut trouver une solution pour la tornade, parce que pour l'instant, on est coincés ici !

Natsu, quant à lui, ne réfléchissait pas avec ses camarades. Alors que Lacie tentait, agenouillée au sol et dans une concentration extrême, de faire faiblir l'intensité du vent, il frappait avec force le tourbillon. Cependant, chaque tentative se soldait par un échec, et bientôt, la barrière de feu qui enrobait ses poings n'allait plus être suffisante pour le protéger. Tous se désespéraient de ne pouvoir rien faire quand Natsu eut une idée de « génie » :

\- Les Esprits ! La dernière fois, j'ai pu passer d'un endroit à un autre en m'agrippant à l'un d'eux ! On pourrait faire ça !

Lucy poussa un soupir désespéré et lui expliqua que si une personne normale passait par le Monde des Esprits, elle en mourrait car il est impossible de respirer là-bas. Elle ajouta qu'en plus, il fallait qu'un constellationiste soit de l'autre côté pour que l'Esprit le rejoigne. Quand elle mentionna le Duc d'Everlue, Happy eut un déclic et sa tête se décomposa.

\- Lucy … Je viens de m'en souvenir …

\- De quoi tu parles, Happy ? s'inquiéta cette dernière.

\- De ce que je te disais dans la voiture …

\- Tu répétais que j'étais une fille bizarre, bouda-elle.

\- Tiens !

Il lui tendit une jolie clé dorée avec un ravissant motif rose gravé sur la tête de celle-ci.

\- Quoi ?! T'as volé la clé de la Vierge ?! hurla Lucy. C'est mal de voler, sale matou ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

Happy eut un regard larmoyant.

\- Mais non je ne l'ai pas volée, balbutia-il, c'est Virgo qui m'a demandé de te la donner !

\- En temps normal, je sauterais de joie, marmonna Lucy, mais on a pas le temps pour ça … T'aurais quand même pu t'en souvenir plus tôt.

\- Mais …

\- Chuut, un chat normal ça miaule, ça ne parle pas, fit-elle avec une aura effrayante.

\- Le sol !

Tous se tournèrent vers Lacie, qui venait de crier.

\- La tornade est posée sur le sol ! En quelques sortes, il suffit de creuser un tunnel en-dessous pour sortir !

Tous furent ravis à l'entente de cette nouvelle, mais un nouveau problème se posa : personne ne savait creuser dans les tonnes de brique qui se trouvaient sous leurs pieds. Lucy ne lâchait pas pour autant les joues de Happy, et celui-ci se mit à pleurer.

\- Virgo peut creuser des trous dans le sol, ajouta-il entre deux sanglots.

Alors, ce fut le débordement de joie, ils allaient enfin sortir ! Lucy était aux anges : cette fois, c'est elle qui allait aider ses compagnons. Happy lui donna la clé, qu'elle brandit aussitôt devant elle.

\- Je suis celle qui fait le lien entre ce monde et celui lointain des constellations. Esprit ! Répond à mon appel et franchit la porte de la Vierge ! Ouvre-toi, porte des Esprits, et viens à moi, Virgo !

Lucy se mit à scintiller et dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, elle trancha l'air avec la clé et aussitôt, une porte Magique s'ouvrit et d'elle apparut une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon qui revêtait une tenue de soubrette. Celle-ci s'inclina respectueusement et dit :

\- Bonjour maîtresse. Vous avez besoin de moi ?

Lucy n'en revenait pas ...

\- T'es qui ? demanda-elle.

\- Je suis Virgo, désolée pour tous les ennuis que je vous ait causés la dernière fois.

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas bien, comme ça se fait que tu sois si différente ?

\- En tant qu'Esprit, je suis entièrement dévouée à mon Maître. Par conséquent, je peux prendre l'apparence de son choix pour remplir mes obligations.

\- C'est clair qu'avant t'en imposait, railla Natsu, maintenant, on dirait deux entités différentes.

\- Ca vous embête ? Dans ce cas, je peux me transformer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Virgo redevint le laideron géant et obèse qu'elle était quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'elle était encore au service du Duc d'Everlue. Grey et Lacie en furent choqués alors qu'Erza restait indifférente.

\- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu dises ça, je préférais la version mince moi ! protesta Lucy.

Virgo se retransforma à nouveau et Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Comme vous voulez maîtresse, répondit la soubrette.

\- On a un problème plus urgent, est-ce qu'on peut remplir le contrat un peu plus tard ?

\- Comme vous voulez, maîtresse.

\- Et arrête de m'appeler Maîtresse, ordonna Lucy.

\- Puis-je vous appeler ma Reine alors ?

\- Non plus, refusa Lucy.

\- Et Princesse dans ce cas ?

\- Oui, princesse ça me plait bien, fit Lucy, ravie.

\- Princesse ? s'étonna Natsu.

\- On aura tout vu, ajouta Grey, dépassé.

Virgo se mit aussitôt au travail et en quelques secondes, elle creusa une galerie souterraine dans laquelle les Mages s'engouffrèrent.

~ x ~

Un vent violent soufflait au dehors. Pour tout dire, les briques et tuiles des habitations s'envolaient pour rejoindre la tornade. Cependant, Erza n'y prêta pas attention et lança :

\- Dépêchons nous !

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Lucy, trop occupée à se plaindre du vent. Virgo tint de la constellationiste jupe afin que sa culotte ne soit pas visible, mais ne pensa pas que la sienne était bien en vue sous le regard de Grey. Celui-ci, soit dit en passant, était rouge mais ne se gênait pas pour regarder.

\- C'est trop tard, Eligoal est déjà loin …

Kageyama venait de se réveiller, et avait parlé faiblement, mais suffisamment fort pour que les Mages de Fairy Tail l'entendent.

\- C'est nous qui avons gagné, jubila-il.

Erza le regardait furieusement quand elle remarqua quelque chose.

\- Où est passé Natsu ?

\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, s'étonna Lucy. Il est où ?

\- Il est parti à la recherche d'Eligoal, je crois, fit Lacie.

Erza s'exclama alors :

\- Montez dans la voiture ! Il faut le rattraper !

Tous lui obéirent et ils se dirigèrent vers Clover. Dans le véhicule, personne ne parlait et ce fut Kageyama qui brisa le silence.

\- Pourquoi … pourquoi m'emmenez vous avec vous ?

\- Il n'y avait plus personne en ville, lui répondit gentiment Lacie. Pour pouvoir trouver un médecin, il faut aller jusqu'à Clover.

\- Tu pourrais nous remercier, s'indigna Lucy.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, souffla-il. Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? Je suis un ennemi.

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah, je comprends … Vous me prenez en otage pour négocier avec Monsieur Eligoal, bougeonna-il. Mais … ça ne marchera pas. Ce n'est pas un grand sentimental. Il ne lèvera même pas le petit doigt.

Lucy s'affaissa.

\- Raah, il est trop déprimant.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais t'achever, comme ça, ça résout le problème, déclara Grey, les bras croisés.

\- Grey, voyons …

\- Tes potes et toi devriez apprendre que tout n'es pas une question de vie ou de mort, poursuivit Grey. On peut aussi se tourner vers l'avenir, et croire en des jours meilleurs.

Kageyama le regarda avec de grands yeux. Au même moment, la voiture sauta et les filles perdirent l'équilibre. C'est ainsi fessier de Lucy se retrouva dans la figure de Kageyama et que la tête de Lacie heurta violemment la vitre.

\- Erza ! cria Grey.

\- Tout va bien, répondit cette dernière. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Tu m'as empêché de respirer avec tes grosses fesses, déprima Kageyama après que tout le monde ait repris sa place.

\- Il m'a insulté ! Va-y Grey, tue le sur le champ ! cria Lucy.

\- Je ne vais pas gâcher la phrase profonde que je viens de sortir, ajouta-il les bras croisés.

\- Oh regardez !

Lacie montrait l'extérieur du doigt, et s'approchant de la fenêtre, ils virent une immense gerbe de flammes traverser le ciel. Ils se rapprochèrent et d'un coup, elle disparut. C'était normal : Natsu venait de battre Eligoal. Quand ils arrivèrent, celui-ci s'amusa :

\- Vous arrivez trop tard, le spectacle est terminé !

\- Bravo Natsu, le félicita Erza.

Lacie était en train d'aider celle-ci à descendre du véhicule.

\- Ca va Erza, demanda-elle. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Oui, merci.

Kageyama, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Natsu avait réussi à faire mordre la poussière à Monsieur Eligoal !

\- J'en reviens pas que ce type ait pu te causer des problèmes, railla Grey.

Natsu protesta et s'en suivit une bagarre enfantine. Lucy et Erza regardaient celle-ci avec amusement, mais Lacie, elle, concentrait toute son attention sur une flûte qui était aux côtés d'Eligoal. Les trois orbes du crâne luisaient d'une lueur malsaine, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, d'autant plus qu'une sensation d'étrange familiarité lui revenait à chaque fois qu'elle fixait cette lumière. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle provenait, mais une chose lui était sûre : cela remontait à sa petite enfance. Lacie détourna le regard et observa quelques secondes Kageyama pour constater que lui aussi contemplait la flûte, mais d'une toute autre manière … Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce qu'elle regardait n'était rien d'autre que la Lullaby avant que Kageyama ne s'en empare en même temps que le véhicule magique.

\- Je vous ai bien eus, bande d'abrutis ! lança-il, fier et narquois.

Tous affichèrent une mine plus que déconfite.

\- Rattrapons-le ! ordonna Erza.

Ils se mirent alors à courir sur la voie ferrée …

~ x ~

Quand ils arrivèrent vers le bâtiment des Maîtres, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Ils cherchèrent Makarof un bon moment avant de s'affaisser près d'un arbre quand ils entendirent sa voix et celle de … kageyama ? Ils s'approchèrent et constatèrent avec effroi que leur ennemi s'apprêtait à lui jouer de la Lullaby !

\- Maître ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

Un homme travesti se plaça devant eux et les arrêta. Chauve et enrobé, il portait un débardeur mauve et un bermuda aux rayures violettes et il s'était maquillé. Il leur fit signe de se taire d'une tête qui effraya Lucy, Natsu et Grey. Il prit ensuite un air ravi et s'exclama :

\- Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le clou du spectacle !

Il regarda les deux jeune hommes et ajouta, prenant un air enamouré :

\- Oooh, que vous êtes mignons tous les deux … Tout à fait mon genre !

Ils prirent aussitôt peur.

\- Qui c'est celui-là ? demanda Lucy à Erza.

\- C'est Maître Bob, de Blue Pegasus.

\- Tiens, c'est toi ma petite Erza ? Comme t'as grandi ! fit ledit Bob.

La rousse entendit Makarof presser Kageyama afin qu'il lui joue son morceau et protesta une nouvelle fois :

\- Non !

\- On t'a dit de te taire, non ? fit quelqu'un. C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant.

\- C'est le Maître de Quatro Cerberus ? demanda Lacie.

\- Oui, c'est Maître Goldmine, acquiesça Erza.

Du côté de Makarof et Kageyama, un profond silence règnait. Alors que Makarof pressait le Mage d'en finir, Kageyama, lui, n'osait pas jouer.

« Il faut que je joue, juste quelques notes ! songea Kageyama. Comme ça, ça va tout changer. »

\- Ca ne va rien changer du tout, déclara Makarof. Peu importe les circonstances, les êtres faibles ne changeront jamais. Mais nous devons nous rappeler que la faiblesse n'est pas un mal en soi : elle fait partie intégrante de la nature humaine. C'est la peur qui nous pousse à nous rassembler auprès de nos camarades dans les guildes, pour ne plus être seuls. Nous nous serrons les coudes, et nous nous donnons du courage mutuellement. Selon les talents de chacun, les difficultés sont plus ou moins nombreuses, et elles sont plus ou moins dures à surmonter. Mais il suffit de croire en l'avenir pour que la force d'avancer vienne à nous d'elle-même. Ceux qui choisissent la voix du courage avancent avec le sourire, et aucune flûte au monde ne pourra changer cela !

Kageyama se laissa tomber au sol et lâcha la flûte.

\- Vous avez raison …

Erza, Natsu, Lacie, Grey, Lucy et Happy se précipitèrent vers leur Maître.

\- C'était magnifique ! Le discours que vous venez de faire m'a profondément touchée, fit Erza, émue, en plaquant Makarof sur son armure.

Tous se félicitèrent d'avoir évité le désastre, sauf Lacie. La jeune femme, depuis qu'elle avait été mise en contact avec la barrière de vent, se mettait toujours à l'écart et contemplait la Lullaby. La flûte maudite lui semblait maintenant très familière, et elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue bien avant sa rencontre avec les Mages de Fairy Tail. Alors qu'elle allait toucher l'artéfact maléfique, les orbes de celui-ci se colorèrent de mauve et une fumée violette, ainsi que des éclairs mauves s'en dégagèrent. Une grognement sourd parvint à leurs oreilles et une voix grave se mit à parler …

\- Décidément je ne peux pas faire confiance à ces Mages, ce sont de vrais incapables !

Un immense portail magique s'ouvrit dans le ciel, et des éclairs sortirent de nulle part.

\- Je n'en peux plus, continua la voix. Je vais êtres obligée de m'occuper de vous …

Alors, un monstre géant fait de bois, aux trois orbes luisants jaillit de nulle part. Il était plus grand que les montagnes environnantes et les surplombait d'au moins une trentaine de mètres. Ses pieds étaient immenses et son corps, entièrement fait de bois, était constitué d'entrelacs nombreux et noueux. Plus que sa taille, ses trois yeux desquels brillait une lueur pourpre étaient impressionnants et semblaient malsains, mauvais. Il déclara :

\- Je vais dévorer vos âmes, vos pauvres âmes d'insectes insignifiants !

Suite à ses paroles, un coup d'horloge retentit de nulle part. Pour Lacie, ce fut le déclic et elle se mit à pleurer, à genoux au sol. Les autres se précipitèrent vers elle et eurent un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi et Lucy la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Kageyama, lui, n'en revenait pas : ce monstre était immense, hideux, et terrifiant.

\- C'est le démon du livre du Mage Zeleph, expliqua Goldmine. Ce démon et la flûte ne forme qu'une seule et même entité. Lullaby est une Magie Vivante, c'est une Magie du Mage Zeleph.

\- Zeleph, s'étonna Grey. Mais c'est très ancien tout ça !

\- La légende dit qu'il était le Mage le plus violent de toute l'histoire de la Magie, ajouta Bob. C'est quand même dingue de penser que ce maléfice disparu depuis des années se manifeste aujourd'hui sous nos yeux. J'ai peur !

Lullaby grogna une nouvelle fois, et les pleurs de Lacie redoublèrent. Elle se pencha vers les Mages et fit :

\- Quelle âme vais-je dévorer en premier ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, s'indigna Natsu. Dis Grey, tu crois que ça a quel goût une âme ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? J'en sais rien ! répondit le concerné.

Des cris inaudibles se firent entendre un des versants d'une colline voisine et Lullaby se tourna dans cette direction. Elle envoya un laser lumineux vers cette colline et l'instant d'après, celle-ci avait disparu. Satisfaite, Lullaby revint vers les Mages de Fairy Tail.

\- A nous maintenant … C'est par vous, pauvres Mages, que je vais commencer mon festin !

\- Bah voyons, ça m'aurait étonné ! Vas-y, essaie un peu pour voir ! lança Natsu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda Lucy. Vous n'êtes que trois !

\- Quatre avec toi, fit Happy.

\- Ah oui, mais non, ça ne va pas être possible. Vois-tu, Lacie ne se sent pas bien. Je vais rester ici pour la consoler, je serais plus utile, non ?

\- Pff, l'excuse, railla-il.

Les trois orbes de la Lullaby redoublèrent d'instensité un elle poussa un hurlement qui fait s'ouvrir un portail immense au dessus de sa tête. Bientôt, son cri devint horrible et les Mages durent se boucher les oreilles. Erza dégaina deux épées et cria :

\- Allons-y !

Avec Grey et Natsu, elle sauta en direction de la Lullaby. La rousse revêtit l'Armure de la Roue Céleste et trancha à deux reprises l'être maléfique. Grey, quand à lui, posa son poing refermé sur sa paume ouverte et s'exclama :

\- Lances de Glace !

De nombreuses lances gelées sortirent du portail magique que Grey avait ouvert et se jetèrent à toute vitesse contre Lullaby.

\- Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu !

Natsu, lui avait décidé une attaque directe, et il décrocha une droite au monstre géant. Leurs attaques s'alternaient, et ils semblaient mener le combat. Lullaby, lui, ne le voyait pas de cet œil et il balança son bras, déblayant tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Les Mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas pour autant découragés et continuèrent d'enchaîner habilement leurs attaques. Natsu décida d'en finir et envoya une de ses attaques les plus puissantes !

\- Les ailes du Dragon de Feu ! hurla-il.

Cependant, cela ne réussi qu'à mettre la Lullaby en colère. Elle aspira le portail Magique qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle et la végétation aux alentours commença à être aspirée, avant qu'une sorte de barrière magique n'interfère. Alors, la Lullaby exulta :

\- Je vais avaler vos âmes unes par unes !

Elle relâcha une nouvelle fois son cri assourdissant, avant que celui-ci ne s'estompe pour laisser place à des sifflotements miteux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bruits horribles ? demanda le monstre. Où est passée ma magnifique mélodie ?

Elle était furieuse. Elle se mit alors à donner rageusement des coups de pieds dans les collines et montagnes avoisinantes. Alors que tous commençaient à paniquer, Grey créa un bouclier de Glace tandis que Natsu enflamma un buisson, et les flammes se propagèrent rapidement. Le Mage de Feu aspira le feu ainsi créé et se vanta de s'être régalé.

\- Transformation, l'armure aux Ailes Noires ! hurla Erza.

Elle revêtit une armure noire composée d'un soutien-gorge de celle couleur et possédant des protections au niveau des articulations. Deux grandes ailes noires venaient de pousser dans son dos.

\- Roue de Glace !

Grey envoya la roue qu'il venait de créer sur l'un des flancs de la Lullaby tandis qu'Erza lacéra de parts et d'autres le monstre.

\- Natsu, à toi d'en finir ! crièrent-ils.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama celui-ci. J'ai des flammes dans la main droite, et dans la main gauche, et maintenant attention …

Il leva ses bras au ciel et forma un boule qui grossit à vue d'œil et une fois qu'elle attint une taille assez impressionnante, il hurla :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ça … Supplice du Dragon de Feu !

Il jeta violemment la sphère enflammée sur l'être de bois, qui se désintégra aussitôt en explosant dans le ciel comme un splendide feu d'artifices pailleté, donc les étincelles retombaient comme des étoiles sur les Mages. Aussitôt, les cris fusèrent de toutes parts :

\- Bravo !

\- Bien joué !

\- Félicitations !

Tous félicitèrent les Mages, et Lacie, avec de petites larmes aux coins des yeux, fit de même.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit une fière chandelle à Fairy Tail, commença Goldmine …

Tous approuvèrent.

\- Cependant, continua-il, vous y êtes tout de même allés un peu fort.

En se retournant, ils virent des trous béants parsemer le paysage montagneux, et leurs visages se décomposèrent … La bâtiment de l'Assemblée avait disparu …

\- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose … fit Lacie.

Ils la regardèrent avec des larmes de joie aux yeux.

\- Mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles ! se défendit-elle, gênée.

Elle joint ses mains et la végétation des alentours se mit à repousser, couvrant partiellement les dégâts infligés par les membres de Fairy Tail. Ils poussèrent des cris d'émerveillement.

\- Whaou !

Elle, gênée, baissa les yeux, toute rouge, et n'ajouta plus rien. Les Maîtres menacèrent les autres Mages de les poursuivre pour dégâts, et ils s'enfuirent. Lacie, tirée de la main par Natsu, souriait intérieurement. Alors c'était ça, une guilde ...

* * *

Voili voilou ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre qui fait au total 4 700 mots (700 mots de plus xD C'est vraiment plus que pour les précédents n'est-ce pas xD)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait super ! En plus, c'est très très motivant pour la suite !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à dans deux semaines !


End file.
